Uchiha Talk Show
by Urahara no Mah
Summary: Imagine um Talk Show apresentado por Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, a escritora, a Inner da escritora, ah...todo mundo XDD e com uma pitada de Yaoi /o/
1. Entrevista com Orochi!

**Uchiha Talk Show**

-**Apresentação:**

Bom, primeiro de tudo essa é minha 1ª fic então eu não sei se ficou boa, mas… ah, e é uma fic meio (muito) boba só de brincadeira!

Pessoa que apareceu do nada: Eba, minha primeira fic!

Mari: que sua que nada, a fic é MINHA!

Pessoa que apareceu do nada: Nossa que stress! Eu quis dizer que é a primeira fic que eu apareço!

Mari: E quem disse que você vai aparecer?

Pessoa que apareceu do nada: o contrato!

Mari: ¬¬

Mari: Sabe, eu acho que você deveria se chamar Gabi!

Gabi: É, gostei!

Mari: _Tipo, só não contem pra ela que Gabi é o nome da minha irmãzinha insuportável!_

Gabi: Eu ouvi ta?!Agora quero um novo nome!

Mari: Hum… que tal Maria Creosvaldina Godofreda das Dores Cruz Stronquiflowers Hiondiakarofh?

Gabi: Eu fico com Gabi mesmo!

Sasuke: QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA?A FIC VAI COMEÇAR OU NÃO?

Mari e GabiÉ melhor começarmos né?_(medo)_

**XxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOxX**

Sasuke: Estamos aqui na RedeNR para apresentar mais um Uchiha Talk Show com o lindo apresentador,

Uchiha Sasuke!

Mari: Sakura, larga o microfone!_(atira 1305 shurikens na Sakura)_

Naruto: Mari-chan, porque você fez isso com a Sakura-chan?

Mari: Cala a boca Naruto!

Sasuke: DÁ PRA PARAR AI?EU TO QUERENDO APRESENTAR UM PROGRAMA!

Naruto: Vocês dois são tão nervosos!Um não para de gritar e a outra matou a Sakura-chan T.T!

Sasuke: Hoje no programa de hoje teremos:

Lee: Entrevista com 1 convidado muito especial com Sasuke, fofocas do mundo shinobi com Ino, culinária de primeira com Temari e revelaremos uma cena do episódio de hoje da novela que é sucesso mundial "Fios róseos de uma paixão"

Sasuke: Primeiro convidado de hoje, Tio Orochi!

Plaquinha: Aplausos!

Platéia:CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP!

Sasuke: Oi Orochimaru-sama!

Orochimaru: Oi Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Posso te chamar de Tio Orochi?

Orochimaru: Não!

Sasuke: Certo, bom Tio Orochi, o que você diz sobre os rumores de que você aumentou o preço para ressuscitar alguém?

Orochimaru: Bom, como você quer que eu coma com só 1.000 reais por ressuscitado?

Sasuke: 1.000 reais?

Platéia: Oooooohhhhhh!

Orochimaru: É, ou você acha que as roupinhas que eu compro pro Kabuto-kun na sex shop são baratas?

Kabuto Orochimaru-sama, pare de falar da nossa vida íntima!

Sasuke: Tudo bem, todo mundo já sabe né povo?

Povo: Sim Sasuke!

Naruto: O quê? Eu não sabia?

Kiba: Nem eu!

Sasuke: Ah vocês dois são muitos lesados!Para vocês entenderam alguma coisa, só desenhando!

Sasuke: Bom, voltando à entrevista, Tio Orochi, porque você saiu da Akatsuki?

Orochimaru: Ah, porque eles não queriam aceitar o meu amor com o Kabuto-kun!

Sasuke: Eles aceitam o Deidara e o Sasori juntos!

Orochimaru: NANI?!Ah eu mato o Sasori!

Sasuke: Porque o Deidara também não?

Orochimaru: Sabe como é, ele é bonitinho...

Sasuke: ¬¬

Deidara: Ninguém vai encosta um dedo no meu Sasori-danna!**ART IS………**

Mari: Calma!Não precisa explodir o Tio Orochi!Ele tava brincando!

Sasuke: Tio Orochi, você recebe muitas cartas indignadas pelos seus feitos?

Orochimaru: Não, todos me amam!

Todos: Mentira, nós te odiamos!

Orochimaru: T.T _(deprime num canto escuro)_

Naruto: Hahaha, emo-sannin!

Orochimaru: TT.TT _(deprime mais ainda)_

Kabuto: Naruto, não fala assim do meu Orochimaru-sama!_(usa um jutsu qualquer pra matar o Naruto)_

Naruto: Hahaha, se ferrou, era um bunshin!_(pula pra cima de Kabuto)_

Deidara:Êêêêê!!Também quero brigar!_(pula pra cima dos dois)_

Sasuke: É… bom, agora vamos às perguntas pra platéia!

Platéia: E verdade Tio Orochi que você e o Sasuke tiveram um rolo?

Sasuke: Eh, melhor pular essa pergunta!

Gabi:Porque Sasuke?

Sasuke: Er… olha!O Yondaime!

Platéia, Gabi, Mari e Orochi: Cadê?

Mari: Olha o Sasuke fugindo!

Platéia: Pega ele!!

Naruto: Bom, agora que o Sasuke-teme foi embora, eu finalmente vou apresentar o MEU programa!o "Naruto Talk Show"

Sasuke: Vaza Naruto-dobe, eu já voltei!Esse povo estressado não me deixa nem ir comprar um sorvete que já vem correndo atrás de mim!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, é porque você é muito querido e bonito e esperto e...

Mari: Sakura, você não tava morta?_(Atira 3469 kunais na Sakura)_

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN!T.T

Sasuke: Bom, voltando ao programa…

Gabi: E ai Tio Orochi, você tem um rolo com o Sasuke ou não?

Orochimaru: Bom…

Sasuke: Não precisa responder, já deu sua hora Orochi, o próximo quadro é

Itachi: Pode parar irmãozinho!Esse show é dos Uchihas então eu também posso ser apresentador!

Sasuke: Vaza Itachi!

Itachi:Ah, não enche seu pirralho!Ou eu te espanco!

Sasuke: Ah é?Vem em mim vem!

Itachi: Tá bom, eu vou!_Vai pra cima de Sasuke)_

Sakura: Ahhhhh!

Naruto: Que foi isso?

Mari: Foi só a Sakura gritando porque eu a joguei no meio da luta!

Lee: SAKURA-SAN!Vou te salvar!

Gaara: Ah não vai mesmo Lee!

Lee: Gaara-chan?!Porque não?

Lee: Porque…aishiteru Lee!_(corado)_

Lee: Gaara-chan!_(corado também)_Aishiterumo!_(desaparecem misteriosamente pra faze sei lá o que)_

Gabi: Gente!Para tudo!Tá na hora do comercial!

**Continua…(talvez)**

Mari: Bom gente, é isso ai. A primeira parte da fic ta pronta.A continuação é quase garantida, só que eu quero só esperar pra vê se o povo gostou pra ver se continuo!

Ino: Ou, isso significa que num vai ter a minha parte das fofocas?

Mari: Se o pessoal gostar desse primeiro capítulo, vai ter sim!

Temari: Porque eu vou cozinhar?!

Gabi: Porque o Shikamaru não sabe cozinhar!

Temari: E eu sei?

Gabi: Calma, você vai ter um ajudante.

Temari: Quem?

Gabi e Mari: é surpresa!

Mari: olha a enquête ai:

**Enquete**

**1- Quem você acha que será o ajudante da Temari?**

**2- Quem vocês acham que será o casal da novel "Laços róseos de uma paixão"? (essa é fácil!)**

**3- A Ino vai ter uma ajudante também!Quem vocês acham que serão?**

**4- O que vocês acham que a Temari deveria cozinhar?**

**5- Quem fará o comercial?(Dica: é um casal yaoi!)**

**6- Quem apresentará o resto do programa?Itachi? Sasuke? Ou Naruto porque os outros dois morreram?**

Respondam e deixem reviews Onegai!!

Até o próximo capítulo( eu espero xD)


	2. Culinária com Temari!

**Uchiha Talk Show**

**Cap 2: Culinária com Temari!**

Mari: Aee gente!Como eu recebi 7 reviews em alguns poucos dias eu fiquei ainda mais animada para continuar a fic, e como eu sou desocupada, já ta pronta a continuação!

Gabi: Ela ta é se achando!Só porque recebeu 7 reviews em 2 dias!Mas é claro que todo o sucesso da fic vem de mim e meus comentários inteligentes!

Mari: Depois sou eu que me acho ¬¬

Gabi: E a enquete?

Mari: Ah é, bom, muita gente acertou o casal yaoi do comercial e bom, a minha idéia do ajudante da Temari ia ser outra mas o pessaol me deu uma idéia ótima!Os outros resultado ainda não serão revelados!

Kiba: Ei!Eu não gostei do Sasuke me chama de lerdo!

Sasuke: E você só veio reclamar agora?Lerdo!

Kiba: A é?Akamaru, vamos pegar ele!…Akamaru?Cadê você Akamaru?Perdi meu cão!T.T!

Shizune: O Akamaru saiu com o TonTon, com o Gamakichi e com o Pakun!

Akamaru: Ah é, ele me falou!

Todos:_ (capotam)_

Mari: Kiba foi muito legal você vir aqui mas

Kiba: Mesmo?

Mari: Não!Agora vaza que o programa vai começa!

**XxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXx**

**Intervalo comercial**

Lee:Você está cansado de sempre ir à praia e ficar com areia nos pés e em outros lugares?Bom, se sim, seus problemas acabaram!

Gaara: Com o incrível Aspirex 3000 você consiguirá tirar areia de qualquer lugar!E ele ainda vem com a função espanador!É só trocar a ponta de aspirar pelo espanador e pronto!

Lee: Ele também é um ótimo aspirador de pó! E suga qualquer tipo de areia! Até aquela areia de um casulo de areia que envolve você quando seu namorado esquece o dia do seu aniversário de 1 mês de namoro!

Gaara: Por falar nisso, você sabe que dia é hoje?

Lee: Ahn…, sábado?

Gaara: Não! É o nosso aniversário de 2 meses de namoro!Você esqueceu?

Lee: Não Gaa-chan!Não esqueci!

Gaara: Seu safado mentiroso! _Sabaku kyuu_

Lee: Hahaha! Não com o aspirador!_(suga a areia)_

Gaara: Bom telespectadores, achei outra função para o aspirado!_!(pega o aspirador da mão de Lee)_

Lee: Qual?

Gaara: Bater em namorados esquecidos!

Lee: Aaaahhhhh!_(foge)_

Gaara: Volta aqui cachorro!_(corre atrás do Lee com o aspirador na mão!)_

**Fim do intervalo comercial**

Mari: Éeeee, isso foi bem…

Gabi: Esclarecedor!Agora de volta ao show!

Itachi: Eu vou apresentar o show agora!Muahahahahhaa!!!E logo o mundo será meu, meu, Meu!

Mari e Gabi: ¬¬

Itachi: Pronto já tive o meu acesso de vilão.Agora posso apresentar!

Mari: Sabia que o meu Itachi ia derrotar o Sasuke!

Gabi: Mas foi tão rápido!O que você fez?

Itachi: Nada!Só empurrei o Naruto pra cima do Sasuke e os dois tão se beijando até agora!

Platéia: YAOI!!!!!!!!

Gabi: Mas tanto tempo assim?

Itachi: Quando é pra isso o Sasuke arranja fôlego!

Platéia: HENTAI!!!!

Plaquinha: Ei, calem a boca vocês aí da platéia!Vocês só falam quando eu mando!

Mari: Todo mundo correndo atrás da Plaquinha mandona!

Platéia: Eba!

Gabi: Você gosta de um barraco né?

Mari: Aham!

Itachi: Bom, agora eu vou apresentar o programa e falar um monte de coisas de mim e…

Gabi: Não vai não!

Itachi: Por quê?

Gabi: Porque ta na hora do momento culinário!

Itachi: T.T

Mari: E você adora ser estraga-prazeres né?

Gabi: Sim! XP!

**Momento culinário com Temari**

Temari: Estamos aqui hoje para mais um momento culinário! Porque nós adoramos cozinhar!

Gaara: Mentira!Você só faz isso pela grana!

Temari: Gaara!Para de encher o saco!Hoje nós vamos cozinhar uns biscoitos e… cadê os biscoitos prontos que eu ia fingir cozinhar?

Gaara: Eu comi!

Temari: O quê?!Eu te mato!SAI!

Gaara: Calma, já to saindo.

Temari: Não você baka, eu to chamando o Sai mesmo!

Sai: Que foi?

Temari: Chama meu ajudante!

Sai: Ta! CHOUJI!!

Chouji: Ufa, cheguei!Foi mal, eu tava comendo!

Temari: Tá, agora vamos trabalhar!Podem ir Sai e Garra!

Sai e Gaara: Tchau!

Temari: No programa de hoje nós faremos um…

Naruto: Ramen!

Temari: É, Ramen!…O QUÊ?!

Chouji: É uma coisa fácil Temari!

Temari: Ta bom, vamos lá!Primeiro se pega o macarrão! Chouji, o macarrão!

Chouji: Hai!

Temari: Bom, agora põe-se o macarrão para ferver, enquanto isso, vamos fazer o molho!Chouji, o tomate!

Chouji: Hum… quê? O tomate?Eu não sei e…

Temari: Ah seu safado!Você comeu o tomate né?Ah eu te mato!

Chouji: Calma, tem mais aqui!

Temari: Bom mesmo!Vai picando o tomate enquanto eu vou pega os outros ingredientes!

Chouji: Pronto!

Temari: Nossa!Que rápido!Sabia que você era um bom ajudante!

Chouji: Agora você elogia! ¬¬

Temari: Agora e só por tudo no molho!A carne de porco!

Chouji: Hai!

Temari: As rodelas de cebola!

Chouji: Hai!

Temari: A calabresa!

Chouji: Aqui!

Temari: Legumes!

Chouji: Hai!

Temari: Agora é só juntar ao macarrão e… pronto! Chouji vem provar!

Chouji: Hai!

Temari: Cuidado Chouji você vai acabar com o… ramen ¬¬

Chouji: Desculpa, mas tava tão bom!

Temari: Mas a gente tem que dar pro diretor provar!

Chouji: Eu tenho a solução!Já volto!_(sai correndo)_

Alguns minutos depois

Chouji: Voltei!Com ramen!

Temari: Chouji!Onde você arranjou esse ramen?

Chouji: No Ichikaru XP

Temari: Bom, ta pronto!Vejo vocês telespectadores na próxima semana!E lembrem-se: cozinhamos porque gostamos!

Chouji: ¬¬

**Fim do momento culinário com Temari**

Itachi: Uau!Eles são bons!

Gabi: Você viu o quadro?

Itachi: Não, a Mari não deixou, ela ficou me agarrando, eu desmaiei e perdi o quadro!Mas pelo menos a despistei!

Mari: Ita-kun! Te achei finalmente!_(pula no pescoço do Itachi)_

Itachi: Eu… to… sem… ar!Gaaaahhh!!_(desmaia)_

Gabi: É, bom, não percam, depois do comercial, as fofocas de Ino e aaaaahhhhhhh!!Mari!Você não pode fazer boca-a-boca no Itachi!

**Continua...**

Mari: Bom gente, é isso o capítulo 2! Eu sei que ficou tosco mas a fic é para ser tosca! XD

Gabi: Põe tosca nisso!Só ta boa pro minha causa!

Kiba: E minha!

Mari: Kiba, você nem apareceu!

Kiba: Tinha que me lembrar?T.T

Mari: Por que ele tá assim?

Gabi: Porque o Akamaru sofre um acidente!

Mari: Oooohhhh!Eu num sabia!O que aconteceu?

Gabi: Bom,… ele foi pego pro um fura**cão**!Hahahahahahhaha!

Mari: Nossa que piadinha infame!¬¬

Itachi: Realmente!

Mari: Vambora daqui Ita-kun!

Gabi: Antes você precisa responder as reviews!

Mari: É mesmo!Minhas primeiras reviwes!Que emoção!Isso merece o Johan de Monster aqui comigo!E o Naruto!

Gabi: Por quê?

Mari: Ué, tem que ter a escritora(eu), a chata com comentários ridículos(Gabi), o assassino sem remorso(Johan) e o idiota(Naruto)!Ah, E A Sakura pra eu bater nela!

Gabi: Eu também!Eu também!

Mari: Enquete parte 2, algumas perguntas continuam!

**Enquête parte 2**

**1-Quem vocês acham que será o(a) ajudante da Ino?**

**2-Quem será o casal da novela "Laços róseos de uma paixão"?**

**3-Quem fará o próximo comercial?(dica: é um garoto)**

**4-No final da fic haverá uma matéria de última hora revelando a separação de um casal.Que casal será?(o casal não aparecerá antes na fic)**

**Reviews**

**Amakase Miharu: **

Mari: Valeu a review!

Johan: Sim, ela vai continuar infelizmente e vai continuar me colocando aqui para responder as reviews!

Mari: Nossa!Que mau!

Johan: Eu sou um assassino!Você queria o quê?Flores?

Gabi:Acredite, ela queria!

Naruto:Ê, você acertou 2 perguntas!E mais uma que não foi revelada!

Mari: SAKURA!

Sakura: Que foi?

Mari e Gabi: Toma sua lezada!_(soco duplo na lezada da Sakura!)_

Naruto: O que a Sakura-chan fez?

Mari: Nasceu!

Naruto: Mas eu também nasci!Você tem raiva de mim?

Mari: ¬¬

Gabi:A continuação ta aí!Esperamos que você goste e continue deixando reviews!

**Marina Hiei n.nb**

Mari: Uma xará!XD!Obrigada pela review!

Johan: Nossa!Que incrível!E tanta empolgação!¬¬

Mari: Você é muito mau!

Gabi: Eu gosto dele!E sim, ela continua querendo flores Johan!

Naruto:Você também acertou 2 perguntas mais uma que ainda não foi revelada!DATTEBAYO!

Johan:Cala boca Naruto, vai beija o Sasuke!

Sasuke: Eu acho uma boa idéia!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

Mari: _(chuta a Sakura na cara)_

Naruto: Porque vocês odeiam a Sakura-chan?

Mari: Eu porque sim, e a Gabi porque ela é meu subconsciente!

Mari:Mais uma vez, valeu a review!Espero que goste da continuação!E deixe reviews!Onegai!

**Sakurinha Rockbell**

Mari: Oie!Brigada pelas reviews!

Johan: Que alegria! Ela continuou!Continuou! Continuou! Continuou! Continuou!Continuou!Continuou!

Mari: Pará com isso!Itachi, bate nele!

Itachi: Eu hein?!Eu tenho medo desse moleque!

Gabi: Huauauuaa, Itachi frangote!

Itachi: De você eu não tenho medo!

Gabi: _(medo)_

Naruto: 3 acertos também!Um deles ainda não revelado!

Mari: O Naruto ta parecendo aquelas garotas do SBT que tiram os números da baú do milhão!

Gabi: Num ta não!

Mari: É, não ta mesmo!Bom de qualquer jeito, espero que você goste da continuação!

**giza**

Mari: Oie!Brigada!Ah, e não vai ser SasuSaku senão **eu **paro de escrever!

Gabi:Realmente, se tem a Sakura ela não escreve!

Naruto: Só se alguém pedir!

Gabi: Por falar nisso, cadê a lezada?

Johan: Eu matei ela!

Naruto: Oo

Gabi: D Viva!!

Mari: Você acertou duas perguntas!

Itachi: Fuinha atômica?!Ò.Ó!!

Mari: Valeu a review!O pequeno SasuNaru foi porque você pediu!Vai ter mais, é só esperar!Beijos!

**Meme Higurashi Taisho**

Mari: Oi!Obrigada pela review!

Gabi: Pode fala, a fic ficou boa por minha causa né?

Johan: Metida!

Naruto: Acertou 2 respostas!

Sakura: Legal!

Mari: Você voltou?

Sakura: Foi o Tio Orochi!

Orochimaru: E eu vou cobrar 1200!

Mari: Eu hein?!Eu não pago!

Gabi: Nem eu!

Naruto: Nem eu!

Johan: Eu pago!

Sakura: Sério?!

Johan: Não!

Mari: Aproveite a continuação!Beijos!

**Meme Higurashi Taisho**

Mari: Obrigada!Adorei a review!

Gabi: Olha, as enquetes você acertou uma que foi revelada e outra que ainda não foi revelada!

Naruto: É você acertou que…

Johan: Não conta baka!

Naruto: Ah é!

Orochimaru: Se não me pagarem, eu mato a Sakura de novo!

Sakura: Quem vai me salvar?

Cricri, cricri, cricri

Sakura:Naruto nem você?Naruto?

Mari: Eu fiz ele desmaia pra ele não pagar D!

Sakura: T.T_(morre)_

Gabi: Eespero que você goste da continuação!Ah, e deixe mais uma review Onegai!Bjos

**Hyuuga Lalah**

Mari: Como você falou da enquete primeiro, responderemos seus acertos primeiro!Naruto!

Naruto: E ela acertou **4** das 6 perguntas!É um recorde!Só tirando a parte do Sasuke que ele ia apresentar também e outra pergunta que não me deixam revelar!

Platéia: CLAP CLAP CLAP CALP!

Johan: Posso matar a platéia?

Mari, Gabi e Platéia: NÃO!

Johan: Aaaahhh, magoei!

Gabi: Eu tava pensando…

Mari e Platéia: Oooooohhhhhhhhhh!

Gabi: Engraçados!¬¬ Bom, como eu tava dizendo a pergunta seis ela falou uma resposta certa e outra errada!Devia valer 0,5!Então ela acertou **4,5**!

Platéia: VIVA!!

Mari: Ah, e vai ter GaaLee, mas leve!Bjos, continue mandando reviews Onegai!


	3. Surpresa muito chique benhê!

**Uchiha ****Talk**** Show**

**Cap 3: Mudança de Planos**

Mari: Aê pessoal, a fic ta aqui!Eu sei que dessa vez demorei bem mais que da última vez pra postar, mas a fic tá pronta à algum tempo (3 dias), eu só queria ver quantas reviews eu conseguia!XD _(foge das pedras)_

Gabi: E é claro que eu estou aqui também porque eu sou a razão do sucesso (que sucesso?) dessa fic e…

Mari: É sempre esse mesmo discurso?

Gabi: Aham, pelo menos até concordarem comigo!

Mari: Então vai ser assim pra sempre!

Gabi: XP

Johan: Vocês são simplesmente deprimentes!

Sai: Concordo!

Gabi: Aaaa!O Johan!!!(_pula no colo do Johan e agarra o pescoço dele)_

Mari: Ela tá assim desde o capítulo passado!Ela "paxono" por ele!

Sai: Vocês são realmente deprimentes!

Mari e Gabi: Sai Sai!

Sai: Já to saindo!

Mari: Vamos à fic antes que a Gabi mate o Johan asfixiado!Ah, lembrei!Nesse capítulo vai ter uma surpresa, que é muito chique benhê!

Johan _(já roxo)_: Começa…logo…a…fic!_(capota)_

Mari: É… à fic!

**XxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOxX**

**Intervalo comercial**

Neji: Você é um fracassado?

Cara comum: Não!

Neji: Você é como eu?

Cara comum: Não!

Neji: Então você **é** um fracassado sim!

Cara comum: ÒÓ

Neji: Mas calma meu amigo inferior, eu vim aqui te dar dicas para se tornar uma pessoa melhor!

Cara comum: Sério?

Neji: Sim!É só comprar o mais novo kit "O Neji é tão perfeito que quero ficar como ele"!Esse kit vem com um shampoo tingidor de cabelos da cor castanho Hyuuga, uma cor única que só eu, Hyuuga Neji, possui!No kit vem também uma sandália á lá Neji, e uma lente pérola pra você ficar com os olhos quase tão perfeitos quantos os meus!E não é só isso!Você também ganhará (lê-se pagará) o incrível livro "Expressões de Neji que são sempre apropriadas porque toda a hora e hora de ouvir Neji"!

Cara comum: Uau, não posso perder! Mas,… quanto custa?

Neji: Não se descabele meu amigo pobretão!O kit só custo 10 parcelas de R$ 90,00!

Cara: Duplo uau!Vou correndo comprar!

Neji: Você também corra pra comprar e assim você poderá chegar aos meus joelhos!Tá, não vamos exagerar, aos meus calcanhares!Compre já!

**Fim do Intervalo comercial**

Mari: Ainda bem que ele não é convencido!

Gabi: Verdade!

Sasuke: Imagina, o Neji, convencido?

Itachi: Ué, você e o Naruto descolaram um do outro?

Naruto: Sim, nós brigamos!

Mari: Por quê?

Sasuke: Porque ele é um dobe!

Naruto: Você fica tão bonito corado!

Sasuke: Ah Naruto, me desculpa?

Naruto: Só se você me der um beijinho!

Sasuke: Hai! _(beijo Hollywoodiano entre ele e Naruto)_

Itachi: Ainda bem que ele só pediu um beijinho ¬¬

Gabi: É verdade!

Itachi: Mas, eles vão ficar aqui dando uns amassos no sofá?

Mari: Isso te incomoda?

Itachi: Não!É claro que eu adoro que meu irmão seja yaoi!

Gabi: Ah, então tudo bem!

Mari: Cala boca sua leza!Pode deixar Ita-kun!Eu tiro eles daqui!CONTRA-REGRA!

Kisame: Por que eu tenho que ser o contra regra?

Mari: Porque você é feio e ninguém gosta de você!Agora, dá pra tirar esses dois daqui ou você vai tirar sem dar?

Kisame: Já tô tirando!_ (pega Naruto e Sasuke e leva eles prum quarto)_

Itachi: Bom, agora vamos voltar ao esquema!Agora, com vocês, o momento fofoca com Ino!

Yondaime: Pará tudo!

Itachi, Mari e Gabi: Yondaime, o dono do programa e nosso chefe?!

Yondaime: Sim, quem vocês queriam?Brad Pitt?

Mari e Gabi: SIM!

Yondaime: Ah, calem a boca!Eu vim aqui para dizer que o momento fofoca da Ino foi cancelado!

Ino: TT.TT

Mari: Ignora ela!Agora, porque ele foi cancelado?!

Yondaime: Porque acabo de saber de uma notícia bombástica!

Gabi: Qual?

Yondaime: Segredo!Muahahhahaha!

Itachi, Mari e Gabi: ¬¬

Yondaime: De qualquer modo, o negócio é: Bzzbzzbzzzbzzbzz!_ (cochicha no ouvido do Itachi)_

Itachi: Hai! Bom telespectadores (se é que existem), vamos agora pra Suna com o nosso repórter Kiba!

Mari, Gabi e Platéia: O Kiba?!

Itachi: Foi o que o chefe mandou eu dizer!

Yondaime: Chega de enrolação!Vamos logo!

**XxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOxX**

**Notícia de última hora com Kiba**

Kiba: Estamos aqui, em Suna, onde recebemos a notícia de que está ocorrendo um transtorno no palácio do Kazekage!

Akamaru: Au! (tradução: Vamos lá!)

Algum tempo depois…

Kiba: Chegamos no palácio do Kazekage Gaara, e já descobrimos o que ocorre:

Akamaru: Au! (tradução: Vejam vocês!)

Uma cena meio cômica, Kankuro está com uma kunai tentado acertar Lee que se esconde atrás de Gaara.

Kiba: O que está acontecendo Kankuro?

Kankuro: Bom, eu chego em casa depois de uma missão cansativa, vou avisar o meu irmão na sua sala e o que enocntro?!Esse ET sobrancelhudo de sunguinha dançando pro meu irmão!Eu mato ele!

Kiba: Então vocês estão tendo um rolo Gaara?

Gaara: Não!

Kiba: Então por que ele estava dançando pra você de sunguinha?

Akamaru: Au! (tradução: Como é lerdo ¬¬)

Lee: Estamos sim! E nós nos amamos!

Kankuro: Eu te mato!Meu irmão não é yaoi!Eu te mato!

Temari: Kankuro, para já com isso!Deixe os dois!Eles são tão fofos juntos!

Kankuro: O quê?Você já sabia?!

Temari: Aham!

Kankuro: A quanto tempo eles tão juntos?

Temari: Um mês mais ou menos.

Kankuro: Ah eu mato esse ET!

Gaara: Não Kankuro!Você não pode!

Kankuro: Ah é?Então me de um bom motivo pra eu não fazer isso!

Gaara: Primeiro: Eu sou o Kazekage e você tem que me obedecer!Segundo, eu…eu…eu amo o Lee!

Kankuro e Lee: NANI?!

Gaara: É Lee!É verdade!Aishiteru!

Lee: Gaa-chan!Aishiterumo!_(beija Gaara)_

Kankuro: Oo

Akamaru: Au! (tradução: Mais uma história feliz!)

Kiba: Ah, segura o Kankuro, ele quer se matar!

Temari: Não! _(segura Kankuro e joga a kunai longe)_

Alguém: Ai minha perna!

Temari: Ops! XD

Kiba: Bom, agora que ta todo mundo feliz e

Ino: Ei!Eu não tô feliz!

Kiba: Por quê?

Ino: Por sua causa adiaram o meu programa!Ò.ó

Kiba: Nossa que stress!E que calor! _(desabotoa a camisa)_

Ino: Ahh!Kiba sexy!

Kiba: Gostou é?AU AU! _(voz de machão)_

Ino: Ahh!Vem cá!_(corre atrás de Kiba com cara de doida)_

Kiba: Socorro!Ela ta me assustando!_(corre da Ino)_

Akamaru: Au! (tradução: Calma Kiba, eu te protejo!) _(corre atrás da Ino)_

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro e Alguém (com a perna sangrando): Aff…¬¬

**XxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOxX**

Itachi: As matérias são sempreassim tão… estranhas?

Mari: Aham!

Gabi: Se acostuma!

Itachi: Tá, agora o programa da Ino

Gabi: Mas

Itachi: Sei, sei, antes o intervalo comercial!

Gabi: Não!

Itachi: Não?!

Mari: Claro que sim!Ela só ta te tirando!E ninguém tira o meu Ita-kun!Ò.ó _(chuta Gabi)_

Itachi: _(medo)_

**Continua…**

Mari: Aê povão!Mais um capítulo lançado!Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou o mais tosco de todos mas…

Gabi: Fazer o que se a escritora é uma tosca?

Mari: O quê?!Ò.ó

Naruto: Vamos pras reviews logo!

Johan: É!

Mari: Por que esse interesse todo?

Gabi: Porque eles respondem reviews!

Mari: Mas agora chega disso!Responde quem eu quiser, sem alguém definido!

Naruto e Johan: Ahhh! T.T

Mari: agora, às reviews!

**Reviews:**

**Camila XD**

Mari: Legal!Alguém acha minha fic ótima!

Gabi: Johan, cadê você?

Mari: Não vem, senão ele vai me atrapalha!Ai o GaaLee!Gostou?!Ficou curto mas nessa fic não dava pra por um GaaLee que preste, mas logo eu vo publica uma fic sobre eles!

Gabi: E eu vou tá lá, é claro!

Mari: O Ita-kun é MEU!_(cara de psicopata)_

Johan: Gente, que povo sem noção!

Gabi: Ahh!Johan!

Shino: Você acertou 2 perguntas!

Gabi: Você Shino?!A Mari deixou?

Shino: Sim, porque se ela não deixa, eu mostro os insetos, e ela tem medo de insetos!

Gabi: INSETOS?!Aaaahhhhh!

Mari: Obrigada pela review!Jaa nee!

**Meme Higurashi Taisho**

Mari: Legal!Minha fic ta legal!

Johan: Quanta diversão!¬¬'

Gabi: Ele é tão… ahh…

Ino: Eu afim do Kiba?!Eca!

Mari: Vaza Ino!

Ino: Ta na minha vez de falar sobre as perguntas!Você acertou 2!

Mari: Viu Gabi, a fic não ta boa por sua causa! XP

Gabi: Grrr…

Mari: Bom, valeu a review!Jaa nee!

**giza**

Mari: Êee!Mais uma que gostou do capítulo!Yeah!

Gaara: Eu também adoro GaaLee!

Lee: Eu também!

Itachi: Ah, vão prum quarto!

Lee e Gaara: Ta bom!_(saem)_

Kankuro: Ah, eu vou me matar!

Temari: Não!_(segura Kankuro de novo)_A, e sim!Eu na cozinha sou demais!Meu ramen ficou ótimo!

Chouji: Seu ramen?!É do Ichika…

Temari: Fica quieto!_(tampa a boca de Chouji)_

Gabi: E valeu por trazer a Feh-Chan pra ler a fic!

Mari:Bom, é só, brigada pela review!Jaa nee!

**Marina Hiei n.nb**

Mari: Oi!Aqui outro capítulo!Espero que você tenha gostado!

Itachi: Desta vez você acertou 1 pergunta!

Gabi: Itachi respondendo sobre as perguntas?!Que nada a ver!

Mari: Não fala assim!Ele não é nada a ver!_(chuta Gabi)_Bye!

**FeH-Chan**

Mari: Legal, mesmo arrastada ela curtiu a fic!

Gabi: Eu também adoro essa budega, menos pela Mari!

Mari: Haha!Tão engraçado!¬¬

Itachi: Encarnou o Johan!

Gabi: Não mesmo!O Johan é muito melhor que ela!

Mari: GaaLee é chique mesmo né?Você gostou desse pequeno (e tosco) GaaLee?Diz que sim!Brigada pela review!Jaa nee!

**Gaara Ownador**

Mari: Brigada!Mais um que gostou!XD

Lee: O Gaara "owna" mesmo!Né Gaa-chan?_(abraça Gaara)_

Gaara: Que infelicidade de participar dessa fic!Só é bom pro causa do Lee!_(retribui o abraço)_

Mari: Eu gosto do Kiba sim!Só que ele é mongo, ah isso é!

Akamaru: Au! (tradução: concordo!)

Gabi: Você acertou…2 perguntas!Já pode jogar futebol!XD

Mari: Só não para de comentar mesmo jogando!Jaa nee!

**Sakurinha Rockbell**

Mari: Oi!Ah, e valeu a review!Por mais curta que seja a review a gente gosta!

Gabi: É, então mesmo que seja só pra dar um oi, deixe uma review!XD

Itachi: Acertou 1 pergunta!

Mari: Ita-kun!_(pula no pescoço do Itachi)_

Itachi: Eu mereço!¬¬

Mari: Continue comentando!Onegai!Jaa nee

**Hyuuga Lalah**

Mari: Sim, você acertou 4,5 (XD) perguntas e desta vez acertou…3 perguntas!

Gabi: Ela continua sendo recordista!

Itachi: Coitado do Hidan!¬¬

Mari: Ita-kun!Não fala assim da Lalah!

Gabi: Nossa, todo mundo ama alguém da Akatsuki!

Mari: É porque eles são demais!Né Ita-kun?A, e aishiteru Itachi!_(agarra Itachi)_

Gabi: Todo mundo sabe!Não precisa falar!

Mari: Mas é que senão ele fica com ciúme da Lalah e do Hidan!

Itachi: Nossa, tanto ciúme!¬¬

Johan: Parem de me copiar!

Itachi: Cala a boca!

Mari: Bom, antes que eles se matem, bjos!Jaa nee!

**Amakase Miharu**

Mari: Não importa quando você comenta!O que importa é que você comenta!Êeee

Johan: Ela é tão feliz que chega a ser retardada!

Gabi: Concordo!A gente tem tanto em comum!

Johan: Sai daqui sua louca!

Mari: É, ele não gosta de você como o Ita-kun gosta de mim!XP

Gabi: Deprimi!_(fazendo círculos com a mão num cantinho escuro)_

Naruto: Dessa vez você não acertou nada! (

Mari: Mesmo assim, valeu o comentário!Bjos!Jaa nee!


	4. Fofoca!

**Uchiha Talk Show**

**Cap 4: Fofocas!**

Mari: Novo capítulo On pessoal!Esse ficou curto porque eu não tinha muitas idéias de fofocas mas… espero que gostem!E cala a boca Gabi com essa de que a fic é boa por sua culpa e talz!

Gabi: Mas é!

Mari: CALA A BOCA!Ò.Ó

Itachi: Mamãe!To com medo!

Sasori: Você matou sua mãe baka!

Gabi: Por que o Sasori?

Sasori: Eu sou o único que xinga o Itachi de boa!

Mari: Quem xingou o Ita-kun?

Itachi: Ele ali ó!_(aponta pro Sasori)_

Sasori: Foi ele que começou!

Itachi: Não fui não!Seu… seu…bobo!

Mari: Aaahh!Ita-kun e Saso-kun que nem crianças!Que gracinha!

Gabi: Você gosta de Akatsukis né?

Mari: Não, só deles dois, e do Deidei!Os outros são maus e feios!

Hidan: Eu não sou feio!

Mari: Mesmo assim eu não gosto de você!

Hidan: _(aura depressiva)_

Itachi: Você não vai bater no Sasori, Mari?Ele me xingou!

Mari: Larga de ser criança Itachi!Eu não só gosto de você, eu gosto do Sasori também!

Itachi: Mas, eu sou mais legal… _(murmurando enquanto faz círculos no chão num canto escuro)_

Yondaime: Dá pra parar de enrolar?Tempo é dinheiro!

Kakuzu: Dinheiro?!Onde?

Todos: ¬¬'

**XxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOxX**

**Intervalo comercial**

Kiba: Coceira atrás da orelha?Isso pode não ser alguém falando mal de você!

Akamaru: Auauau! (tradução: Isso pode ser pulga!)

Kiba: Mas não se preocupe mais!Pois a Shinobi, mesma criadora do Aspirex 3000, criou o Shampulga!O shampoo anti-pulga!

Akamaru: Aauauauau auau! (tradução: Ele além de livrar seus cabelos das pulgas ainda hidrata e fortifica ele!)

Kiba: Ele vem nas versões: chocolate para cabelos cacheados, morango para cabelos lisos e uva para cabelos secos!

Akamaru: Aauaua au auau! (tradução: agora ouviremos o depoimento de alguém que usou o Shampulga!)

Pakun: Sim, eu usei o Shampulga morango pra cabelos lisos e tenho que admitir que ele mudou minha vida!Mas não sou só eu!Sei que outra pessoa também usa esse produto!Sakura!

Sakura: O quê?!N-não, não é v-v-verdade!E…

Pakun: Todo mundo sabe que é!Você usa o mesmo shampoo que eu!Mas o meu pelo tem muito mais brilho!¹

Sakura: Ta bom!É verdade!Eu uso o mesmo shampoo que um cachorro mas é que… a grana ta pouca, vodka não é barata!²

Pakun: Sakura bebum?Oo

Kiba: Que belo depoimento! _(chuta Pakun e Sakura)_

Akamaru: Auauau! (tradução: Mais um cliente feliz!)

**Fim do Intervalo comercial**

Yondaime: Os intervalos são sempre assim tão…

Mari, Gabi e Itachi: Reveladores?

Yondaime: É!

Mari, Gabi e Itachi: Sempre!

Kakuzu: Mas isso dá dinheiro e isso é o que importa!

Yondaime: Kakuzu, o nosso gerenciador de lucros?!

Kakuzu: Sim!E enquanto os comercias gerarem dinheiro, eles vão continuar passando! _(vai embora)_

Sasuke: Itachi, sai daí!Eu voltei depois de 2 capítulos sem apresentar esse programa e agora eu quero o meu lugar!

Itachi: Cansou de beijar o Naruto?

Sasuke: Não, só que ele precisou ir embora! TT.TT

Itachi: Ah ta!

Sasuke: Agora sai já dai!

Itachi: Não mesmo!Vai encarar? _Magekyou Sharingam_

Sasuke: Vou sim! _Sharingam_

Yondaime: Pó para!Vocês são contratados e está no contrato que você não podem se matar!Agora, Sasuke, você vai apresentar o programa de agora em diante!Itachi, você vai me arrumar mais um bijuu!

Itachi: Quem você acha que é pra falar como se fosse o líder da Akatsuki?!

Yondaime: Eu sou o líder do líder da Akatsuki!

Todos: Ooooooooh!

Yondaime: Zuera! XD

Todos: Ufa!

Gabi: O papo está bom mais ta na hora do momento da fofoca da Ino!Só preciso ir à cabine de som para ajustar umas coisas!Já volto!

Kankuro: Não precisa, eu vou! _(se dirige a cabine)_

Gaara: Aaahhhhh!KANKURO!Que você tá fazendo aqui?

Mari: Gaara?!Kankuro?!…Lee?!

Lee: Que foi?

Gabi: O que você está fazendo na cabine de som?!E com o Gaara?!E sem camisa?!

Lee: Bom…

Gaara: Nada!A gente não tava fazendo nada!

Mari: Kankuro, fala alguma coisa!…Ele congelou!Nem pisca!E pela cara dele não é coisa boa!

Sasuke: Vamos descobrir o que aconteceu vendo a fita seus idiotas!

Mari: Verdade, tem uma câmera aqui! XD

Yondaime: Vamos ver o que é isso, não, vamos mostrar para todos!Pôe no telão!

Gaara e Gabi: Não!

Yondaime: Por que não?

Gabi: Ta na hora da FOFOCA!Muauauauuaua!

Todos (menos Mari que começou a rir junto): ¬¬'

**Hora das fofocas!**

Ino: Estamos aqui com mais um "Hora das fofocas"!E me desculpe pelos fãs que esperaram por esse momento capítulo passado!

TenTen: Sim!Mas agora estamos aqui!Eu sou a assistente da Ino, TenTen!

Platéia: CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!

Ino: Então, as fofocas!

TenTen: No "Hora das fofocas" de hoje, veremos: o incrível caso da Godaime e um velho amigo, veremos também a briga de um casal e a descoberta de outro e mais!

Ino: 1ª fofoca do dia, vocês sabiam que a Godaime, também conhecida como Tsunade está tendo um caso com Jyraia?!

TenTen: Não?!Sério?!

Ino: Aham!Imagina eles dois, ela super jovem (por mais que seja falsa) e ele muito velho!E pervertido!

TenTen: Pelo menos ele vai se divertir com a força (cofbustocof ) da Hokage!

Ino: É mesmo!!2ª fofoca, ninguém sabe mas Sasori e Deidara brigaram!

TenTen:Nossa!Mas como?

Ino: Nem te conto amiga, parece que o Sasori falou mal de um pássaro de argila do Deidara e rolou uma briga!

TenTen: Tabém, o Deidara com aquele temperamento explosivo!Hauauuaua!

Ino: Hahaha!Amiga, hoje você ta impagável!3ª fofoca, sabe quem assumiu namoro?

TenTen: Quem?

Ino: Os Hyuuga!

TenTen: O QUÊ?EU MATO AQUELA HINATA!

Ino: Calma TenTen, calma!

TenTen: QUE CALMA O QUÊ?!AH SE EU PEGO ELA!

Ino: Depois do programa!

TenTen: NÃO!AGORA!

Ino: Mas antes toma água!

TenTen: _(beba a água) _O Ino… o que tem nessa água, tô tão calma…

Ino: Maracujina!

TenTen: Ahh…_(passou o efeito _rápido não?Maracujina paraguaio!)!4ª fofoca, a Ino ta com muita maquiagem no rosto pra esconder esconder os arranhões no rosto que o Akamaru por ela correr atrás do Kiba!

Ino: TENTEN!ERA SEGREDO!

TenTen: Nossa!Que stress!Toma maracujina!

Ino: GRRRRR…5ª fofoca, _(tentando se conter pra não matar a TenTen) _eu fiquei sabendo que o Ichikaru não passou no teste de saneamento básico!

Platéia: Ooooohhhh!

**Em outro lugar**

Naruto: NÃOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

**Voltando ao estúdio**

TenTen: Que rolo!Entenderam?Rolo, rolo de macarrão, macarrão, ramen… Huauauauua!

Ino: ¬¬… TenTen não empolga garota!

TenTen: Ta, foi mal!

Ino: 6ª fofoca!Fontes confiáveis acabaram de me informar que Shino, o garoto mais calado que eu conheço, acaba de entrar para banda mais famosa desses tempos!Os "Konoha Rockers"!

TenTen: AAAHHHH!OS "Konoha Rockers"!Eles são tão lindos!

Ino: Mas imagina o Shino nas baladas sendo rodeado de garotas e assinando autógrafos!

TenTen: Bom, ele finalmente se libertou do casulo!Hhahahahhaha!

Ino: TenTen, pará com isso filha de Deus!Ninguém precisa dos seus trocadilhos!

TenTen: Apresentadora de TPM é f

Ino: Cala a boca TenTen!7ª fofoca, o Kankuro assumiu que virou emo!

TenTen: Não creio!

Ino: Sim, isso aconteceu a pouco depois de ele ver o Gaara o Lee na cabine de som!

TenTen: Mas também né!São muitas EMOções!³

Ino: Aahh!TenTen, já ta bom de trocadilhos!

TenTen; Vou fazer um trocadilho toda fofoca!A platéia gosta né platéia?

Platéia: NÃO!

TenTen: É pra irritar a Ino!

Platéia: Nós adoramos seus trocadilhos!

Ino: Como é bom ser amada… ¬¬

TenTen: Não vai deprimir!

Ino: Não vou mesmo!8ª e penúltima fofoca, Kisame, também conhecido como Peixe Azul, o cara mais medonho que eu já vi fez um ensaio fotográfico para uma revista de moda!

TenTen: Quê?Como?

Ino: Sim, parece que azul é a cor do momento!

TenTen: Os outros Akatsukis devem estar vermelhos de inveja!Huauauuauaua!

Platéia: Huauauauua!

Ino: Vocês só fazem isso pra me deixar sem graça né?

TenTen e Platéia: Siiiiim!Huauauaua!

Ino: Eu também amo vocês!

TenTen: Sarcasmo?!Imagina!

Ino: ¬¬… Bom, 9ª e última fofoca do dia!Grrrr…O Shikamaru…ele…ELE PEDIU A TEMARI EM CASAMENTO!VÊ SE PODE!GRRRRR!AQUELA TEMARI…E EU NÃO TO COM INVEJA!GGRRRRR!Ò.Ó

TenTen: Dá pra ver!Bom, a Ino falou que era a última fofoca mas eu tenho uma fofoca fresquinha que eu vou contar!

Ino: Qual é?

TenTen: Bom, fiquei sabendo que alguém faliu!

Ino: Não!Quem?A testuda?Huahaha!Que legal!

TenTen: Não Ino, não é a Sakura, quem faliu foi…_(cara de enterro) _sua mãe Ino!

Ino: O quê?!Não!Que que eu vou fazer!Não vou poder mais comprar condicionador!NÃAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!

TenTen: Nossa, depois dessa ela ficou dura!Huauauuaua!

Ino: Eu te mato TenTen! _(pula pra cima da TenTen)_

**Fim da Hora das fofocas**

Yondaime: Uau!Não são só os comerciais que são… diferentes né?

Sasuke: Você nunca assistiu o SEU programa?

Yondaime: Não!

Todos: Oo

Sasuke: Nós ainda temos que ver a fita!

**Continua...**

**Lembretes: **

**¹ - Capítulo 69 ou 70 (não tenho certeza)**

**²-Sakura bebum é autoria de Aquarius no Kitsune**

**³-Nada contra emos ta? **

**Pergunta: Vocês acham que no próximo capítulo o programa deve apresentar o casamento da Temari?**

Sasuke: Por que você deixou a fita pro próximo capítulo?

Mari: Porque eu sou má!Muauauuauauauau!

Itachi: Legal!Muauauuauauau!

Sasori: Que negócio é esse de me fazer brigar com o DeiDei?

Mari, Gabi e Platéia: DEIDEI?!KAWAII!

Deidara: Sasori-danna, me desculpa!

Sasori: Não, DeiDei, me desculpa você!Aishiteru!

Deidara: Aishiterumo! _(beija Sasori)_

Mari, Gabi e Platéia: MAIS KAWAII AINDA! _(hemorragia nasal)_

Temari: Obrigado Mari!Já tava na hora do Shika me pedir! _(abraça Shikamaru)_

TenTen: Neji e Hinata?!Nada a ver eles dois!

Mari: Eu não gosto mais eu sei de pelo menos um leitor (na verdade é uma leitora) dessa fic que gosta, e eu tenho que agradar!

TenTen; Mas tem leitoras que gostam de NejiTen!

Mari: Ta bom, ta bom!E comecei a gostar de NejiHina!

TenTen: TT.TT

Naruto: NANI?!O Ichikaru não passou no saneamento básico?!

Mari: Gente, é pra dar Ibope!

Todos: Que Ibope?

Mari: É, esse capítulo foi o pior na minha opnião!

Ino: Na minha também!Eu fiquei falida e o Shika com a Temari!Que ódio!

Gabi: Você tava tão animada antes pra estréia no programa!

Ino: GGGRRRR _(olhar mortal)_

Kankuro: Eu emo?

Mari: Só pra ter fofoca pra falar!A gente sabe que você não é emo!

Kankuro: Bom…chuif…mesmo!_ (choramingando)_

Temari e Neji: Eu gostei do capítulo!

Mari: Aham!Sabia que você gostava da Hinata, Neji!

Neji: _(corado)_

Hinata: Eu não gosto do Neji!

Gabi: Gosta sim!

Hinata: Ta bom, eu gosto!

Mari e Gabi: Eu sabia!

Neji: Sério?

Hinata: Sim!

Neji: Quer ir no cinema?

Hinata: Sim!

Neji: Legal! _(pega Hinata no colo e some)_

Mari: Sem mais delongas, às reviews!

**Reviews**

**Meme Higurashi Taisho:**

Mari: Oi!Brigada!Que bom que você gostou!

Gabi:Aqui a continuação!Eu sei que ficou meio ruim, mas temos que lembrar que é a Mari a escritora!

Mari: O jeito que a Gabi me apóia é incrível!¬¬… É, mas ela ta certa!T.T

Kankuro: EU BRAVO?!EU NÃO TAVA BRAVO!EU TO CALMO!Ò.Ó

Mari: Valeu e review!Bjos!

**Camila XD**

Mari: Oi!Sim!Nós lemos a sua review!

Shikamaru: Eu também to com sono…

Temari: Você sempre tá cansado!Acorda pra se arrumar pro casamento! _(leva Shikamaru)_

Gabi: 3:46?!Oo

Mari: Yeah!GaaLee!Na verdade, eu tinha pensado nesse negócio das vogais alguns dias antes de você mencionar!Ah, e na verdade ficar com sono me faz bem!

Gabi: É porque enquanto todo mundo fica meio lesado quando com sono, você é lezada sem sono, com sono você fica mais lesada!Uma lesada mais lesada fica normal!

Mari: Que?!Ah!Entendi!Agora não durmo mais também!

Gabi: O quê?!Você entendeu?…Mari?…Mari?

Mari: Rooooonnc…

Gabi: Valeu a review!Comente mais!

**FeH-Chan**

Mari: Oi!Olha, se você insiste eu posso te arranja uma dança do Lee exclusiva pra você!XD

Kisame: Êba!Ela gosta de mim!Viu, eu sou simpático!

Mari: Eu num acho e vou continuar judiando de você!Muauauauuauaua!

Todos: ¬¬

Mari: Ta, boiei!

Ino: Eu?Desesperada?

Mari: Sai daqui porquinha!Eu também não gosto dela!Mas eu gosto do Chouji!Ele é legal!O Kiba e o Shino também!Mas eu também prefiro o Lee!

Lee: É!_(nice guy pose)_

Gaara: Então você gosta de mim com o Lee?

Mari: Na verdade foi ela que me viciou em GaaLee

Gaara e Lee: Todos saúdem a Feh-Chan! _(reverência)_

Mari: E desculpa, eu sei que as fofocas foram um lixo!TT.TT

Gabi: Atrasar é uma coisa!Agora atrasar e ficar um lixo já é demis!

Mari: Já chega Gabi!Ah, e lemon eu acho difícil hein?Eu não sei fazer!Valeu a review!Bjos

**Amakase Miharu**

Mari:Oi!Brigada pela review!

Kankuro: Eu?Emo?Ah não!Eu vo me mata!

Gabi: Pra você ver que ele não é emo!

Kisame: Yes!Outra que gosta de mim!

Mari: Olha, o Kisame podia ser até verde mesmo assim eu não gosto dele!Ele é chato e mau!

Neji: O kit não ta caro!Vale o custo!Ficar quase igual a mim recompensa o dinheiro gasto!

Yondaime: Eu ressucitei, mas já estou enterrado em dívidas!

Todos: ¬¬

Ino: Encarnou a TenTen!

Mari: Até mais!Bjos!

**Uchiha giza**

Mari: Oi!Brigada pela review!Sim GaaLee 4ever!

Gaara e Lee: Yeah!

Kankuro: Eu não acho!

Mari: SasuNaru 4ever!

Sasuke e Naruto: Yeah!

Mari: E na verdade foi você que me viciou em SasuNaru!

Sasuke e Naruto: Todos saúdem a Uchiha giza! _(reverência)_

Mari: O Itachi vai ficar comigo!XD Bjos!

**Marina Hiei n.nb**

Mari: Oi!Brigada pela review!

Neji: Sim!Meu comercial ficou o melhor porque eu sou o melhor!

Todos: ¬¬

Kisame: Outra que gosta de mim! 8D

Mari: Hahhaha!Shark boy!

Gabi: Sim!A Ino teve que esperar!Muauauuauaau!

Gaara: Eu gostei do Lee dançando pra mim!

Todos: KAWAII!

Kankuro: Ninguém gosta de mim! _(deprimi)_

Mari; Não mesmo!

Kiba: Sim!Eu sou hot!AU AU!

Mari: Desculpa se você não gostou desse capítulo!Mas o próximo vai ser melhor!Bjos!

**Hyuuga Lalah**

Mari: Valeu a review! _(ego do Neji ON) _YEAH!Minha fic tah OTEMA!Yeah! _(ego do Neji OFF)_

Gabi: O próximo capítulo ta aqui!O próximo vai ser melhor! (eu espero)

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!Tobi entende o que Hyuuga Lalah escreve!

Kabuto: Kukuku!Meu plano deu certo!Logo somente o teclado do Orochimaru-sama digitará os acentos!Muauauuaua!

Todos: ¬¬

Mari: Er… bjos, tchau!


	5. Casamento!

**Legenda:** _susurro ou telefone _-_ (ação) _– fala – "_pensamento_" – (comentários)

**Uchiha ****Talk**** Show**

Mari: O novo capítulo demorou mas chegou!

Gabi: E com o casamento de Temari e do Shika!Isso porque quem respondeu a pergunta disse que queria ver a casamento então...

Temari: 8D

Shikamaru: Rooooonc…

Mari: ¬¬ Bom, foi mal o atraso de novo, a FeH-Chan me apoiou falando que nós escritoras atrasamos mesmo mas como a Gabi disse à ela, atrasar é uma coisa, mas no meu caso, o capítulo além de atrasar fica ruim, então, se vocês acharem não gostarem desse capítulo, gomen!

Gabi: Mas lembrem, se vocês não gostarem peçam pra Mari um capítulo só sobre mim e garanto que gostarão!

Mari: Ah, e nesse capítulo, pela primeira vez nessa fic vai haver descrição dos lugares!

Sasuke: Mas, e a fita do Gaara e do Lee?

Itachi: É né maninho, você ta doidinho pra ver a fita e ainda torcendo pra que tenha lemon!

Mari e Gabi: VICIADO EM YAOI!HENTAI!

Temari: Ah eu também quero ver!Mas se bem que eu também sou viciada em yaoi…

Kankuro: Temari!Que é isso?Aceitar o yaoi tudo bem mas querer ver a pouca vergonha que eles tavam fazendo lá dentro?Assim já é demais!

Mari: É mesmo, você viu tudo!

Mari, Gabi e Temari: CONTA!

Kankuro: Não mesmo!Agora vamos ver o casamento da Temari!Pelo menos ela é hetero!

Sasuke: Mesmo assim, lembra que depois do casamento tem a lua de mel.E bom, ela é hetero, mas pensar que ela e o Shikamaru…

Mari, Temari e Gabi: CALA A BOCA! _(chutam Sasuke) _

Temari: Não rolou nada não irmãozinho…

Sai: Não, o Shikamaru só tá mais cansado por não dormir hoje porque ele teve insônia!

Mari, Temari e Gabi: FICA QUEITO! _(chutam Sai) _meninos… ¬¬

Kankuro: Eu mato o Shikamaru!MA-TO!

Temari: TENTE!Ò.Ó

Kankuro: Bom, já que ela disse que não aconteceu nada… _(medo)_

Mari: é, vamos a fic antes que alguém mais grite no meu ouvido!

Gabi: Mas você gritou um monte também!

Mari: NUM ENCHE!

**XxOoOoOoOoOoOoOxX**

**Intervalo comercial**

Kisame: Está cansado desse seu bronzeado sem graça?

Alguém: Sim!

Kisame: Você quer mudar seu visual?

Alguém: Sim!

Kisame: Não se preocupe mais!

Alguém: Sério?

Kisame: Sim!Pois eu tenho a solução!

Alguém: Uau!Como?

Kisame: Com um novo produto!

Alguém: Qual?

Kisame: Você quer mesmo saber?

Alguém: FALA LOGO CARAMBA!ÒÓ

Kisame: _Poxa, eu to ganhando por hora, eu tenho que enrola!E além domais, precisa ter encheção de lingüiça senão o cap fica curto!_

Alguém: _Ah tá!Então vou continuar! _Sim!Eu quero mesmo saber qual produto é!

Kisame: Está faltando entusiasmo!

Alguém: SIM!EU QUERO MUITO SABER QUAL É O TÃO ÍNCRIVEL PRODUTO! _(pulando)_

Kisame: Okay!É o incrível creme Blue Face, que hidrata a pele, rejuvenesce acabando com pés de galinha, acaba com as olheiras e deixa a cara azul!

Alguém: Nossa!Sério que o Blue Face (literalmente, cara azul) deixa a cara azul?

Kisame: Sim!Incrível não é?

Alguém: Realmente!Mas, como eu uso?Kisame: É fácil!A minha assistente, Carlota vai me ajudar demonstrando!Carlota! _(Carlota aparece)_ E lembrando que depois que o creme for passado, é necessário esperar 15 minutos para que o creme endureça!O creme na cara da Carlota já endureceu!Olhe como está duro e como ele formou uma máscara!

Alguém: Sim!O creme está durinho! _(fazendo positivo pras câmeras)_

Kisame: Agora é só quebrar a máscara! _(Dá toquinhos fracos com a mão)_... _(nada acontece)... _Bom, precisamos bater mais forte! _(Bate mais forte, mas nada acontece)_... Calma, só um pouquinho mais forte! _(Bate ainda mais forte, novamente nada acontece)_

Carlota: Mmmmfffff! _(desesperada)_

Kisame: Acho que passou da hora de tirar o creme!Nada que uma martelada não resolva n.n' _(Pega um martelo e bate muito forte, mas continua não acontecendo nada)_... Ah, quer saber?Que se dane eu vou usar a Samehada! _(Pega a Samehada, reúne uma enorme quantidade de chakra e desce a espada na máscara com tudo, que finalmente quebra)_

Carlota (cara azul escura ): Uau!Fez maravilhas a minha pele!n.n "_Nunca mais participo dessa budega" _

Alguém: Viu como é incrível?É um ótimo produto!n.n _"Nossa,toda falsidade do mundo é pouca!" _

Kisame: Compre já o Blue Face!O fone é 0800 70 70 70!Se não der, 70 de novo! (fale em voz alta a frase) _"cricri cricri cricri" _(lê-se: pensando em nada)

**Fim do Intervalo comercial**

Sasuke: Que produto idiota!Quem compraria?

Todos: Eu! _(com um Blue Face na mão)_

Sasuke: Vocês realmente querem ficar com a cara azul?

Todos: Não!Mas depois de endurecido o creme é uma ótima barreira!

Sasuke: Faz sentido! 0800 70 70 ..._TuTuTuTu…_ Não deu!

Voz do além: 70 de novo!

Sasuke: Ta! 0800 70 70... tentei mas não deu!

Voz do além: Não seu burro!Falta um 70!

Sasuke: Ah ta!Vou ligar de novo!

Yondaime: Em outro lugar, aqui nós vamos pro programa! _(chuta Sasuke pra longe)_

Itachi: Nossa hein Yondaime, desde que você veio tu não saiu mais daqui!

Yondaime: Fazer o que?As câmeras me amam!Na verdade, todos me amam!

Gabi: Baixou o Neji!

Yondaime: Nada a ver!Eu sou melhor que o Neji!Eu sou o melhor!Melhor que todos!Dono do programa!Huauauua!

Todos: Neji, definitivamente!

Yondaime: O Neji é o caramba!Sou bem melhor que ele!Só por isso vou demitir todos vocês!Pra rua!

?: Não!Você não pode!

Yondaime: Quem é você pra mandar em mim?Eu sou o dono do programa e o chefe de todos!

?: Não!Na verdade você é o gerente do programa (se é que isso existe XD) e chefe deles, mas eu sou o dono da emissora, do programa e chefe de todos vocês!

Yondaime: Não!Não pode ser você...

Tobi: Mas sou!E como seu chefe eu ordeno que, 1º, você pare com esse acesso de Nejizisse (?), 2º, pode ir sentando que agora eu vou fazer uma distribuição correta dessa jossa!

Todos: Jossa?

Tobi: Deixa pra lá! Sasuke, você vai apresentar!Mari e Gabi, vocês vão fazer os comentários!A Platéia vai encher o saco, o Kisame vai ser o contra regra, o Yondaime de vez em quando vai falar alguma coisa e o Naruto aparece pra ser inocente e beijar o Sasuke!

Mari: O que mudou então?

Tobi: A mudança é que o Itachi não vai mais apresentar o programa, vou promovê-lo a meu assistente pessoal!Agora vamos pra praia, quer dizer, pra uma viagem de negócios!

Todos: Folgados ¬¬

Tobi: Calem a boca ou demito vocês!Vamos Ita-chan, quero dizer, Itachi!

Todos: Se cuida hein Ita-chan!Huhuhuhu!

Itachi: _(extremamente vermelho)_

Ino: O Itachi ta vermelhinho!

Itachi: Tô não!

Kisame: Calma meu amigo, use Blue Face!

Itachi: _(Olhar mortal)_

Kisame: Tá, fiquei quieto!

Temari: DÁ PRA PARAR DE PALHAÇADA E PASSAR O MEU CASAMENTO que foi tão perfeito _(olhinhos brilhando) _NESSE LIXO DE PROGRAMA? _(olhos em chamas)_

Sasuke: P-passa lo-logo esse c-ca-casamento!

**Casamento da Temari e do Shikamaru**

Naruto: Estamos aqui no famoso salão Fuuma, um dos mais caros do Japão, onde acontecerá o casamento tão esperado (pela noiva) de Temari e Shikamaru!Eu serei seu repórter especial e acompanharei vocês no casamento!Então vamos!

O salão é enorme e belíssimo, com enfeites por toda a parte, no teto, maravilhosos lustres de prata que se ramificam e possuem cristais azul bebê em cada ponta, e no centro de cada lustre há uma lâmpada que ilumina uma parte do salão.

Há mesas pelo salão todo, cada mesa possui um arranjo de lírios no centro, as cadeiras são confortáveis, seu estofado é também azul bebê, e cada mesa possui um foto dos noivos no centro junto com os lírios.

No meio do salão há um tapete vermelho com adornos prateados na borda do enorme tapete, ele começa logo na porta do salão, que por sinal é de carvalho e com lindos detalhes, o final do tapete se encontra em um altar onde há um arco feito de flores.No fundo do altar há uma foto de Temari e Shikamaru em tamanho ampliado e escrito Felizes para Sempre.

Naruto: Atenção todos, o casamento vai começar, todos estão sentados em seus lugares, que foram escolhidos por Temari, claro.A lista de lugares é:

-Mesa 1: Neji, Hinata, Sai, Sakura

-Mesa 2: Lee, Gaara, Itachi, Tobi

-Mesa 3: Kankuro, TenTen, Jiraya, Tsunade

-Mesa 4: Eu, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka

-Mesa 5: Sai, Sakura, Mari, Gabi (N/A: Não, não seremos um par)

-Mesa 6: Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ino (N/A:Os excluídos sociais (de acordo com FeH-Chan, se bem que eu concordo, menos a Ino que é enturmada mas eu não gosto dela XD) eles não fomarão pares)

Naruto: Bom, agora tudo está calmo, menos pela Ino que quer pular no pescoço da Temari por casar com o Shikamaru e ainda por a Ino com o Kiba, o Shino e o Chouji.Quietos agora, o casamento vai começar.

A musica de casamento (N/A: esqueci o nome XD) começa a tocar, Shikamaru entra, ele está com um terno preto, uma gravata e uma calça social da mesma cor, por baixo ele usa uma camiseta social cinza, e seus sapatos, cuidadosamente lustrados são cinza também.Ele se dirige até o altar e para a direita.

Moegi entra acompanhada de Endo, a garota está com um vestido azul bebê (fazer o que, a Temari gosta da cor) estilo bolo de noiva, seu cabelo ruivo está cacheado, e Endo usa um terninho preto com gravata borboleta azul bebê também.Os dois vão entrando lentamente, Moegi vai jogando pétalas de rosa que estão numa cesta que ela carrega.Eles chegam ao altar e param ao lado de Shikamaru.

Então entra a noiva, Temari, com um lindo vestido longo e branco com rosas num tom azul bebê costuradas a mão na parte de baixo do vestido e na ponta das mangas, ela usa um sapato muito chique branco com um laço azul bebê, usa também um colar de ouro branco com uma pingente safira.Seus cabelos, longos, estão soltos alcançando seus ombros, mas cobertos por um suave véu, ela está realmente maravilhosa.Se dirige até o altar, e para ao lado de Shikamaru.

O "padre" Hidan inicia o casamento.Depois de toda a falação e tudo mais, ele finalmente pergunta:

Hidan: Você, Temari, aceita Shikamaru como seu esposo… até que a morte os separe?

Temari: Aceito!

Hidan: Você, Shikamaru, aceita Temari como sua esposa… até que a morte os separe?

Shikamaru: Roooonnnncc...

Temari: Shika! _(pisa no pé de Shikamaru)_

Shikamaru: Ahn?Como?Ah!Aceito!

Hidan: Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher!Pode babar, digo beijar a noiva!

Shikamaru: _(beija Temari)_

Temari: ... _(ainda beijando Shikamaru)_...!_(empurra Shikamaru)_ Shika!Dá pra ficar acordado pelo menos durante o beijo?

Shikamaru: Eu não tava dormindo, tava sonhando acordado com a lua de mel! _(agarra Temari pela cintura e beija ela de novo)_

Hidan: Caham!Dá pra parar?Não estamos na Igreja, mas eu continuo aqui!

Temari: Desculpa padre, ele não vai fazer de novo!

Shikamaru: _Não agora..._

Gaara: Seu vagabundo! _–Sabaku Ky..._

Temari: Não Gaara!Nem pense nisso!Tá na hora da festa!Yondaime!

Yondaime: Pode deixar!Vamos agitar isso aqui! _(vai pra mesa de DJ e começa a tocar)_

Naruto: É isso aí gente, vamos pra festa!

2 horas depois

Naruto: A festa continua, mas agora um pouco mais...agitada.O Lee agora a pouco tomou um mínimo gole de sakê sem querer e quis destruir o salão, mas é claro que a Temari resolveu o problema!Ela o socou e ele está deitado nocauteado no chão até agora!E o Gaara ao seu lado chorando como se ele tivesse morrido!

Gaara: Lee!Meu Lee, não me deixe!Buuuuaaaá!

Lee: _(acorda ainda meio tonto) _Calma, Gaara-chan, eu não morri!Agora... _(sorriso maroto) _vamos dançar!_(leva Gaara pra pista)_

Kankuro: Agora eu que vou chorar!Buuuaaá!

TenTen: Seja homem Kankuro!Bom, pelo menos você tirou a maquiagem hoje!

Kankuro: A Temari me obrigou!T.T

TenTen: Acho que ela devia casar mais! _(beija Kankuro)_

Naruto: Muito amor aqui no salão!E notícia fresquinha, olha ali, a Sakura-chan!Bebendo todas!

Sakura: Gulp, gulp, gulp _(bebendo quatro garrafas de vodka de uma vez só)¹_

Naruto: Oo

Ino: Ei, Naruto!Eu tenho uma declaração a fazer!

Naruto: Fala!

Ino: Eu queria dizer que a Temari, sim, a noiva, ela é uma bruxa!

Naruto; Nani?!

Ino: Sim!A única razão de o Shikamaru gostar dela é que ela o enfeitiçou!

Naruto: E, você tem provas? _"doida!"_

Ino: Não, mas, é a resposta mais lógica!Só pode!Como alguém como o Shika pode se apaixonar por aquela ridícula feia!

Kiba: Claro que a Ino tem razão, afinal a Temari nem é mó linda, rica e gostosa! _"mulher invejosa é fogo"_

Temari:

Naruto: Ino, você está cansada, com sono, acho melhor você ir pra casa!

Ino: O caramba, eu não consegui o Shika, nem o Gaara, agora vou tentar o Sasuke! _(sai)_

Naruto: NEM PENSE NISSO SUA OFERECIDA! _(sai correndo atrás de Ino)_

Alguns minutos depois...

Naruto (com a camisa rasgada): Ufa, bom, tudo terminou bem _(sorriso falso) _agora licença que eu preciso me trocar!

Sasuke: Não!

Naruto: Que?

Sasuke: Ainda não **fofinho**! _(com a mão no peito nu de Naruto)_

Naruto: Er..bom, nos despedimos aqui, eu sou Naruto no casamento de Temari, para a RedeNR!

**Fim do casamento**

Mari: Ei, Sasuke, o que vocês fizeram depois?Huauauua!

Gabi: Ele é tão **fofinho**!Huauauauua!

Sasuke: Eu ainda mato vocês!

Mari: Agora num dá, ta na hora do comercial!

**XxOoOoOoOoOoOxX**

Mari: Aí está mais um capítulo!Espero que tenham gostado!Não percam, próximo capítulo tem a fita do Gaara e do Lee na cabine de som!

Gabi:Huuhuhuhuhuhu!Vai ser legal!

Sasori: Por que eu e o DeiDei não fomos no casamento?

Gabi: O Deidara não foi porque você não ia!

Sasori: Mas por que eu não fui?

Mari: Bobeira da Temari, afinal, não tem nada a ver você ter matado o irmão dela e pra salvá-lo foi necessário o sacrifício da avó dela! ¬¬

Sasori: Ta explicado!

Hinata: Neji, quando você vai me pedir?

Neji: Ahn...er...

Hinata: É melhor ser logo, e eu quero um casamento bonito que nem esse _(olhinhos brilhando)_

Neji: Mas, Shikamaru, como você bancou esse casamento tão caro?

Shikamaru: Foi a Temari, ela é rica!

Neji: Viu Hinata, foi a Temari que pagou, e você também é rica!

Hinata: Mesmo assim, você precisa me pedir...

Neji: Aí já é outra história...

Hinata: Seu, insensível! _(sai correndo)_

Neji: Viu o que você fez Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Roooonnnc...

Mari: Hoje eu não estou com tempo e já atrasei demais, por isso já vou pras respostas das reviews, que por sinal serão rápidas!Jaa ne

**Reviews**

**harumi y**

Mari: Eba, nova leitora!Sim, todos (a maioria) gosta de NejiHina!O que achou desse pouquinho que eu coloquei aqui?

Ino: Sim, minhas fofocas são demais!

TenTen: Mas meus trocadilhos são melhores!Yeah!

Mari: Obrigada pela review!Bjos!

**Tochi no Mari:**

Mari: Eba, outra nova leitora!

Gabi: Que bom que você achou a fic show!

Mari: Valeu pela review!Bjos!

**Hyuuga Lalah:**

Mari: E aí?Gostou desse capítulo?

Kabuto: Não, eu decepcionei o Orochimaru-sama! T.T

Orochimaru: Vai apanhar hoje a noite! _(com chicote)_

Kabuto: Pensando bem... _(sorrido safado)_

Gabi: Sai daqui seus nojentos!Eca!

TenTen: Outra que gostou dos meus trocadilhos! 8D

Mari: Como você acertou que era você?Hehehhe!Ah, e se é lemon?É segredo!Muauauauua! XD

Obs: Não me mate! Bjos!

**Amakase Miharu:**

Mari: Que legal que você gostou!

TenTen: Sim, meus trocadilhos: The Best!

Mari: O Kisame é chato sim, eu não gosto dele!

Itachi: Eu posso ser mau, mas sou mau com estilo! _(piscadinha)_

Gabi: Se achou agora!

Neji: Se quiser é só ligar também 0800 70 70 70 e se não der...

Todos: 70 DE NOVO!Hauauuauaua!

Mari: Brigada pela review!Bjos!

**Uchiha giza:**

Mari: Bom, acho que pelo menos umas 10!

Sasuke e Naruto: Valeu Uchiha giza! _(sussurando)_

Mari: Eu ouvi!Sabia que vocês se gostavam!Hoje deu pra ver!Espero que você tenha gostado da continuação!E do curto momento SasuNaru!Bjos!

**Meme Higurashi Taisho:**

Mari: Que bom que você gostou!

TenTen: Huuauaua!Sim eu TENho!E se tiver mais idéias de trocadilho, me fala pra eu infernizar mais a Ino!XD

Mari: Foi mal não por a fita, mas é que só dava pra por um!Mas próximo cap tem a fita!Bjos!

**Sabaku no Rina:**

Mari: Cuidado, o tio Orochi é careiro...

Gabi: Tudo pra comprar as roupas do Kabuto!

Temari: E aí?O que achou do meu casamento?

Kankuro: Eu não sou emo!Aquela vez foi só... que eu peguei o mp3 de outro!

Mari: É, ele pega o mp3 de outro todo dia... Bjos, Jaa ne!


	6. Fita GaaLee!

**Uchiha Talk Show**

Mari: Outro capítulo!O penúltimo!Esse demorou mais porque agora eu comecei outra fic!A "Escolas Rivais"!Leiam!É legal!

Gabi: Propaganda...

Mari: XD

Temari: Hoje tem fita GaaLee! \o/

Sasuke: Eh!Eu to super animado!GaaLee é tão kawaii!É tudo de bom!

Todos: Ahn?!?!?!?!?

Sasuke: Er...quer dizer...vai dar ibope!

Todos: ¬¬'

Naruto (de avental?!): UCHIHA SASUKE!QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE?ENTÃO É ESSE O TRABALHO QUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE FAZER PRA NÃO PODER IR ALMOÇAR EM CASA?FICAR VENDO OUTROS GAROTOS FAZENDO COISAS IMPRÓPRIAS?

Sasuke: Calma Narutinho...

Naruto: É NÉ?AGORA VOCÊ VEM COM ESSA DE NARUTINHO!SEU SAFADO!CRETINO!CACHORRO! _(batendo no Sasuke com rolo de macarrão)_

Sasuke: AAAHHHHH! _(sai correndo)_

Naruto: VOLTA AQUI!!!!_(sai correndo atrás de Sasuke)_

Itachi: Começo a desconfiar que eu sou o mais normal da família...

Sasori: Você quer dizer o que sobrou dela né?

Itachi: Você..chuif...tem que sempre...chuif...me lembrar disso?

Sasori: Aham!Ah, e mais, o mais normal da família é aquele que matou todo mundo?Nossa!

Itachi: BUUUUAAAÁ!EU TAVA SUPERANDO! _(chupa o dedo)_

Enfermeira do hospital de Konoha: Itachi, você tá ai!

Sasori: Sério?Pensei que ele tava lá ¬¬

Enfermeira: _(ignora Sasori)_ Desculpe pessoal, é que ele não dormiu hoje à tarde então ele tá com soninho!Vem Itachi!

Itachi: Quer nanar! _(dá a mão pra enfermeira)_

Enfermeira: Tá bom!Mas antes, banhinho! _(levando Itachi)_

Itachi: Não, banho naaaaaaaãooooooo!

Todos: ¬¬

Temari: Pessoal!Vamos à fic!

**XxOoOoOoOoOoOxX**

**Intervalo comercial**

Ino: Garotas, essa é pra vocês!Sim, vocês que se sentem indefesas andando pelas ruas numa noite escura!

Sakura: Com medo de que um marginal tente nos assaltar ou abusar de nós!

TenTen: Bom, não precisa mais ter medo!Não com o Protego spray!

Ino: Ele é um incrível spray para garotas indefesas como nós (menos a TenTen) nos protegermos dos perigos da noite!

Sakura: E o melhor é que o Protego spray vem em três modelos diferentes, e você escolhe o que mais tiver a ver com você!

TenTen: Ele vem nos modelos pimenta, _(mostra o spray com rótulo vermelho que está na sua mão)_ morango _(aponta pra Ino que está segurando o spray de rótulo rosa) _e álcool! _(aponta pra Sakura que está segurando o spray de rótulo branco)_

Sakura: E agora vamos mostrar a eficiência dos sprays!

Assaltante: Passa a grana, menina do coque!

TenTen: Nem a pau Juvenal! _(joga 10 kunais no cara)_

Assaltante: X.X

Ino: TENTEN!VOCÊ MATOU O CARA!ERA PRA USAR O SPRAY SUA TONTA!

TenTen: Anhé!

Ino: NEJI!

Neji: Que foi?

Ino: Tenta roubar a grana da TenTen!

Neji: Por que eu?

Ino: VAI LOGO!

Neji: T-tá!TenTen, passa a grana!

TenTen: A é?Experimente meu spray de pimenta com 3 tipos de pimenta diferente! _(espirra spray no Neji)_

Neji: Cê é louca?Espirra pimenta no meu olho?NO MEU PRECIOSO BYAKUGAN?

TenTen: Calma, a dor e o inchaço passa em 2 dois dias!

Neji: Em dois dias?Aaahhh!

Ino: Cuidado Neji, você vai cair no abis...

Neji: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ino: ...mo!Ai caramba, e agora?

Hinata: Calma Neji-kun!Eu vou te salvar!Sakura,segura a ponta da corda!

Sakura: T-tá!

Hinata: Lá vou eu! _(pula do abismo com a corda amarrada na cintura)_

Ino: Er...Bom, agora vou mostrar a eficiência do Protego spray de morango!GAARA!

Gaara: Que foi?

Ino: Vem tentar me atacar!

Gaara: Sabaku...

Ino: Sem usar areia seu perturbado!

Gaara: Ta! _(avança em Ino)_

Ino: Toma! _(espirra spray na boca de Gaara_)

Gaara: Eca!Que gosto e cheiro de morango extremamente doce!Que cheiro enjoado! _(capota)_

Lee: GAARA!NAAAAAÃOOOOO!

Ino: Funciona! \o/

Sakura: E agora, eu vou mostrar a eficiência do meu spray!Lee, já que você está aqui, tenta me roubar!

Lee: Por que Sakura-san?

Sakura: Vai logo!

Lee: Certo!Me passa a bolsa Sakura!

Sakura: Sinta o poder do meu spray! _(espirra o spray nele)_

Lee: LE-hic-GAAaaalllll...

Ino: Testuda, o que tipo de álcool tem ai?

Sakura: Vodka com cachaça e sakê

Ino: Sua burra!Foi espirra isso logo no Lee?!

Sakura: Ah é!Aquele probleminha dele...

Lee: Euuu num to bêbadooooooooooo!Hic!

Gaara: Lee!O que aconteceu?Eu capota por cinco minutos e você já fica bêbado?

Lee: Eu não to bêbado!Eu so to meio tonnnntoooo...

Gaara: Você precisa ir pra casa!

Lee: Num quero!Quero ficar com você! _(carinha de cachorro sem dono)_

Gaara: Vamos logo!

Lee: Ahhh...tá bom!Mas eu levo a gente! _(pega Gaara no colo)_

Gaara: Só toma cuidado pra gente não cair no abis...

Ino, Sakura e TenTen: ...mo!

Gaara e Lee: Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

Ino: Por falar em abismo, e a corda que a Hinata deu pra você segurar testuda?

Sakura: Ta aqui do meu lado e...CADÊ A CORDA?

Hinata (cheia de machucados): O-bri-ga-da Sakura! _(metralhando Sakura com o olhar) _

Neji (também cheio de machucados): É!Muito obrigado pra você também TenTen!

TenTen e Sakura: Ops! _(saem correndo)_

Ino: Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

Gaara: Mesmo assim, obrigado pelo spray de morango Ino! _(olhar ameaçador)_

Ino: Ops!Fui!

**Fim do intervalo comercial**

Sasuke: Rooonnnncc...

Naruto: Acorda teme!

Sasuke: Só se você me der um beijinho!

Naruto: _(corado)_

Sasuke: _(beija Naruto)_

Temari: Põe a fita!Muauauauauuaua!

Kankuro e Gaara: Põe não!

Temari: Não dêem ouvidos a eles! _(chuta Gaara e Kankuro) _Agora põe a fita!

Itachi: Então, ontem eu fui assistir a fita pra ver se ela era recomendável...

Gabi: Só pra isso?Sei... ¬¬

Itachi: ...Bom, ignorando a intrometida, ontem eu fui assistir a fita e bom, antes do parte do Gaara e do Lee, eu achei umas cenas do meu maninho e do Naruto!

Sasuke: O QUÊ?VOCÊ VIU AQUILO?

Itachi: Aham...e a gente conversa depois sobre isso...mas bom, voltando ao assunto, depois da parte do Sasuke e do Naruto, só da pra ver uma avalanche de areia vindo pra câmera e depois ela para de funcionar!

Gaara: Anhé!Eu esqueci que eu tinha danificado a câmera!

Itachi: Mas... como tudo aconteceu na cabine de som, eu tenho gravado!

Gaara: Naaaãoooooo!!

**Gravação GaaLee**

- Gaa-chan, olha o que eu trouxe pra gente!

- O que é isso?Ah não!Não aqui!

- Ah, vamos!Ninguém vai ver!

- Se lá, isso não vai acabar bem!

- Calma, eu sou experiente!

- Ah não sei não!Vai doer!

- É só ser flexível que não vai acontecer nada!

- Ah não sei não!

- Vamos Gaa-chan!Você vai gostar!É divertido!

- Ah Lee, é que...

- Fica tranqüilo, o Neji e a TenTen também ficaram meio inseguros da primeira vez!

- O QUÊ?VOCÊ JÁ FEZ ISSO COM O NEJI E COM A TENTEN?

- Sim!Na primeira vez do Neji ele estava meio inseguro mas hoje em dia ele é muito bom!

- Lee!

- Ué Gaara, você quer que eu fale o que?E além do mais, a TenTen também acha que ele é bom!Quando junta eu e o Neji ela não tem chance!

- Você já fez isso de três pessoas?

- E mais!Quanto mais gente, mais legal fica!Mas é bom de quatro, senão fica muita gente e nem dá pra se mexer direito!

- De quatro?

- É!Quatro pessoas!

- Lee!Você já fez isso com o Neji e com a TenTen enquanto a gente tava namorando?

- Não!

- Ah bom!

- Não tenho tempo mais!

- Lee!

- Gaara, para de reclamar!

- Ai, ta difícil!

- Calma, força Gaara!Tenta com mais força!

- Deixa eu tentar de outro jeito!

- Não, assim não!Au, você tá me machucando!

- Desculpa

- Acho que se eu fazer isso aqui...

- Não!Aaauuu!Você não podia ter ficado em pior posição!

- Ta, foi mal.

- Ops, eu vou cair!

- Ahh!Eu também!

- E agora?Nós dois caímos, quem perdeu o jogo?

- A, sei lá!Twister sempre me confunde!

- Então que tal deixar o Twister de lado?

- Boa idéia!Mas sabe, eu tô com um calor!

- Então deixa eu tirar essa sua camisa e...

- GAARA?

- Aaaaahhhhh!KANKURO?Que você ta fazendo aqui?

**Fim da gravação GaaLee**

Itachi: E o resto, todo mundo já sabe!

Temari: Agora, que tal a gente ver a fita do Sasuke e do Naruto?

Itachi: Não pode!

Gabi: Por quê?

Itachi: Não recomendável para menores de pelo menos, 16 anos!

Temari, Gabi, Mari e YGLSN (Yaoistas que Gostam de Lemon SasuNaru): TT.TT

Mari: Mas afinal Gaara, por que você não queria que descobrissem que você jogou Twister com o Lee?

Gaara: É que imagina o que os conselheiros iriam pensar se descobrissem que eu joguei Twister com um Konoha?Pega mal!

Gabi: Mas eles descobrirem que você ama ele e que ele já dançou de sunguinha pra você no seu palácio não pega mal?

Gaara: Faz sentido!

Gabi: E outra pergunta?Qual o problema do Lee jogar Twister com o Neji e com a TenTen?

Gaara: Vocês falam porque não viram como que fica quem joga.O povo fica tudo colado, e o Lee ainda fica um pouco suado!Imagina o Lee levemente suado, a malha colando nele e ele colado no Neji?Não aceito!...Ahn?Cadê as garotas?

Itachi: Tiveram hemorragia nasal quando você falou sobre o Lee com a malha colada colado no Neji e foram pro hospital!Ah, e o Sasuke também!

Sasori: Até o Deidara! TT.TT

Itachi: Sabe, eu adoraria conversar mais com vocês mas eu preciso ir no hospital visitar elas senão elas me batem!

Shikamaru: Eu também senão a Temari me bate!

Gaara: Até a Temari foi pro hospital?

Shikamaru: Do jeito que ela é, não é nenhuma surpresa!

Itachi: Vamo logo!

**XxOoOoOoOoOoOxX**

Mari: Que gentileza vocês virem nos visitarem no hospital meninos!E trouxeram flores!Não precisava!

Itachi: Se eu não trouxesse você me batia!

Mari: É verdade!XD

Temari: O Shikamaru não me trouxe flores!Ele me trouxe uma planta!E advinha qual?

Gabi: A dormideira!Hahahhahahah!

Temari: Aham!

Gabi: Sério?Eu falei brincando!

Temari: É, eu também achei que ele estava brincando quando eu vi!

Gabi e Mari: Huauauauauauua!

Temari: ¬¬'

Gabi: Mas, cadê ele?

Temari: Tá aqui desmaiado do meu lado!

Gabi: Como ele desmaio?

Temari: Eu dei um socão nele!

Gabi: ¬¬'

Mari: E cadê o Deidara e o Sasori?

Temari: Eu acho que eles foram pro armário do zelador!

Mari: Desconfio o que eles tão fazendo lá!

Enfermeira: 15 minutos pro horário de visitas acabar

Mari: Dá tempo de responder as reviews!Ah, mas antes que eu me esqueça, como o próximo capítulo vai ser o último, vai ter um especial no final!Votem!

**Enquete:**

**Vocês querem ShinoKiba ou KibaIno?**

**Categorias pra votar:**

**Melhor capítulo**

**Capítulo mais engraçado**

**Capítulo mais idiota**

**Melhor personagem**

**Personagem mais engraçado**

**Personagem mais idiota**

**Melhor propaganda**

**Propaganda mais engraçada**

**Propaganda mais idiota**

**10- Melhor produto das propagandas**

**11- Produto das propagandas mais idiota**

**12- Trocadilho da TenTen mais engraçado**

**13- Trocadilho da TenTen mais ridículo**

**Votem!Seu voto é importante!**

**Reviews:**

**FeH-Chan:**

Mari: Você pediu, a fita GaaLee ta aqui!Desculpa pro ter ficado podre!Mas eu ainda vou fazer um GaaLee que preste!

Temari: Yeah!Gostaram do meu casamento! _(dancinha da vitória)_

Kankuro: Pelo menos a TenTen!

TenTen: Como assim pelo menos?

Kankuro: Brincadeirinha!

TenTen: Toma spray de pimenta!

Kankuro: Au!Meu olho!

Mari: E antes que eu me esqueça, visita m,eu perfil, tem um recado pra você!E valeu a review!Bjos!

**Meme Higurashi Taisho:**

Temari: E, todo mundo gostou do meu casamento!

Mari: Ou, como assim?Sou eu que sempre falo primeiro!

Temari: Ventos de mudanças!Vento de mudanças!

Mari: ¬¬

Pltaéia: YAOI!YAOI!

Mari: Não teve fita...Mas teve gravação!Espero que você tenha gostado!

Platéia: YAOI!YAOI!

Mari: Calma povão!Vamos por ordem nesse barraco!

TenTen: Poxa... Eu tava precisando de mais trocadilhos pro especial de fim de fic!

Gabi: Calma, como a Meme Higurashi Taisho já disse, você Ten imaginação!Você consegue!

Ino: Eu com o Kiba?Nunca!

Kiba (camisa desabotoada): AU AU!

Ino: Eu aceito!

Mari: Valeu a review!Beijos

**Sabaku no Rina:**

Mari: Valeu a review!

Temari: Você gostou?Que bom!Casamento dos sonhos!

Mari: Gabi, a Inner dela parece você... só que você é tipo, umas 10 vezes mais chata!

Gabi: Obrigada pela parte que me toca!

Kankuro: Não é meu mp3!Só porque tem lágrimas e está escrito de roxo, Kankuro?

Gabi: Com certeza não é dele... ¬¬

Mari: Mp3 do Kankuro: R$ 300,00 – Vestido de casamento da Temari: R$ 900,00 – Vida nova – R$ 2500,00 (sim, tem preço!) XD Bjos!

**Detetive K:**

Mari: Valeu a review!E que bom que você gostou!

Temari: Sim, o capítulo do meu casamento fez sucesso!

Gabi: Que sucesso o que?

Temari: Ah..gente que nunca comentou, fez isso agora!

Mari: Bjos!

**Uchiha giza:**

Mari: Valeu a review!E que bom que você gostou do momento SasuNaru!

Temari: Yeah!Mais uma que gostou do meu casamento! XD

Shikamaru: Eu, pervertido?

Mari: Shika?Você acordou?Oo

Gaara: Quem disse que eu sou o uke?Todo mundo fala GaaLee!

Mari: Todo mundo sabe que você é o uke!E a "regra" do nome não se aplica!LeeGaa fica estranho!

Gaara: Tá bem, é verdade!

Naruto: Eu assumo que sou o uke!

Itachi: é, mas na fita de você e do mano Sasuke vocês ficam trocando de posi...

Sasuke: Cala a boca!

Mari: Sasuke, você é o pervertido-mor!Valeu a review Uchiha giza, bjos!

**Tochi no Mari:**

Mari: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo!

Temari: Yeah!Meu capítulo foi o melhor!

Mari: Eu to meio dividida entre ShinoKiba e KibaIno!

Deidara: Eu também acho que devia ter tido SasoDei naquele capítulo!E mais nesse!

Sasori: Calma Deidei, a gente pode não ter tido espaço aqui, mas vamos lá pro meu quarto que minha cama tem muito espaço!

Deidara: É pra já!

Mari, Gabi e Temari: _(hemorragia nasal)_

Gabi: Querem me matar!Preciso arranjar um doador de sangue!

Mari: Dramática...¬¬ bjos!

**Marina Hiei n.nb:**

Mari: Acho que você é a única que curte os comerciais!

Neji: Nada a ver!O meu todo mundo adorou!

Mari: Isso é Nejizisse!Huauauuaua!

Kisame: Compre mesmo!Você já sabe o número!0800 70 70 701Se não der...

Todos: "Cê" tenta de novo!Huauauuauaua!

Temari: Sim!Grana!Meu maninho é KazeKage!Num é pra qualquer um!

Gabi: Nem se achou agora!

Temari: XP

Mari: E aí?O que achou da gravação?Bjos!

**Amakase Miharu:**

Mari: Esse capítulo aqui demorou mais ainda!Desculpa!

Temari: Sim, de novo meu casamento!E sim de novo, eu AMO azul bebê!

Gabi: É a primeira vez que alguém diz casamento da Temari **e do Shikamaru!**Huauauauau!Ninguém lembra dele!

Temari: Você está muito engraçadinha Gabi... _(olhar mortal)_

Gabi: Zueirinha!Hehe...

Itachi: Maldade e estilo ao mesmo tempo não é pra qualquer um não, baby!

Mari: Socorro!Uma epidemia!Epidemia de Nejizisse!Aaahhhhh!Deixa eu fugir daqui!Bjos!


	7. Final

**Uchiha Talk Show**

Mah: Cara... esse lugar ta uma bagunça...O.o

Gabi: Também, você não posta nada há mais ou menos UM ANO!!Ò.Ó

Mah: Tá... não precisa lembrar disso à nossas leitoras (ainda existe alguma...alô...alô_??eco)_

Temari: Kyyaaaa!! _voadora na Mah com havaianas de pau_ toma isso sua maldita!!Você me deixou desativada por UM ANO!!Ò.Ó

Mah: Por que todo mundo fica me lembrando disso??

Todos: Porque é verdade!!ùú

Mah: Ah... foi mal XP _explode_

Deidara: Ebaa!!Também quero!! _explode junto_

Todos: ¬¬

Itachi: Aaeaeae!!Demorou um ano, mas eu finalmente me livrei da enfermeira!! /o/

Enfermeira: Não tão cedo... Itachi _olhar maligno combinado com fundo negro_

Mah e Gabi: Super combo maligno!! /o/

Itachi: Não...não deixem ela me levar...NÃO!!T.T

Enfermeira: Venha comigo_...arrastando Itachi _Muahahahahaha (6)

Mah: Tá né...isso foi estranho Oo

Gabi: Hey, e a fic??Vai continuar, ou nada mesmo??ò.Ó

SLEM (Sindicato de Leitoras Estressadas com a Mah): Ééé!! ò.Ó

Mah: Tá...que a fic comece!! /o/

**XxOoOoOoOoOoOxX**

**Intervalo Comercial**

Urahara Kisuke: Olá amiguinhos /o/ _momento Xuxa_ eu estou aqui para mostrar a vocês, o mais incrível invento das incríveis industrias Lojinha do Urahara!!Isso mesmo, você poderá adquirir essas incríveis Havaianas de Pau do Urahara por um mísero preço, e em qualquer supermercado credenciado nice guy pose

Kiba: Perae!!Por que ele que nem é do anime apareceu aqui??Como assim?

Mah: Ué, deixa ele ser feliz /o/ voa

Kiba: Puxa saco!!_saca uma bazuca tirada do nada (ui)_ Morra!! _atira_

Urahara: Háaa!Eu sei me defender!! _atira Havaianas de Pau do Urahara_

_**Explosão básica XDD**_

Kiba: x.x

Urahara: Háaa!!Eu ganhei!Graças as Havaianas de Pau do Urahara /o/

Urahara: E além de botar o cachorrinho ali pra dormir, elas também são ótimas para..

Temari: dar voadora em escritoras que abandonam suas fics por UM ANO Ò.Ó _super voadora/kamehameha_

Kiba: Kamehameha também??Pô, é palhaçada!!Até Dragon Ball tem seu espaço e eu não!! _emo_

Mah: Calma, calma...eu to dou um espaço no final da fic...kukukuku

Gabi: Risada maligna do Tio Orochi...isso não é bom!!

Urahara: Ei!!Dá pra me deixar terminar??Anyhow, comprem já as musiquinha de suspense Havaianas de Pau do Urahara!!

**Fim do Intervalo Comercial**

**XxOoOoOoOoOoOxX**

Itachi: Er... cadê a Mah e o Kiba??O.o

Naruto: Se livrou da enfermeira?

Itachi: Na verdade, não! _mostra o braço que está algemado à enfermeira_

Gabi: Ahh!Daonde ela apareceu?

Itachi: Eu disse!Ela é demoníaca _bam bam bam_

Mah: Er.. daonde surgia essa música maligna?

Sasuke: Er.. daonde surgiu VOCÊ?E por que você sumiu?

Temari: Já sei!Ela tava fugindo, e ia deixar a fic abandonada! Kyaaaa _outra super voadora/kamehameha_

Mah: _atirada longe _x.x'

Gaara: Você ainda não tirou essas sandálias?

Urahara: Havaianas de Pau do Urahara!!ù.ú

Gabi: Cara, como assim?Por que tem um monte de personagens surgindo do nada?

Lee: Porque é o último episódio da fic!E todo mundo que aparecer!

Temari: Antes que a Mah deixe as fics desativadas por mais UM ANO Ò.Ó _mais uma super voadora/kamehameha_

Mah: Ainda bem que você consegue superar as coisas com facilidade toda quebrada

Shikamaru: É... ela ficou traumatizada u.u tá até indo no psiquiatra... problemática u.u

Temari: Morra Shika! _não, não é voadora, é um socão mesmo_

Mah: Primeira guer... briga de casal u

Kankuro: E você ainda não tirou as Havainas?

Urahara: Havaianas de Pau do Urahara!!ùú

Todos: Tá!!

Temari: Tá, eu tiro!

Shikamaru: Calma ae! Fica mais um pouco, e vamos pra outro lugar.. ;P _arrasta Temari_

Mah: E depois da briga, vem o..

Todos: S_...buzina de caminhão surgida do nada_

Kankuro: De novo não!Por que meus irmãos são todos assim?

Gaara: A pergunta é por que você é assim...desse seu jeito!

Todos: Falta de s.. _buzina de avião (??) surgida do nada_

Mah: A rua ta movimentada hoje né? XD

Sakura: Hey! E a novela??

Mah: Cala boca!! _atira mas algumas (592) kunais em Sakura_

Sasuke: E lá vamos nós de volta ao primeiro capítulo! ¬¬'

Orochimaru: Então, eu estou pronto pra minha entrevista _diva do glamour_

Sasori: Passa! _chuta Orochimaru_

Deidara: Danna!!Mas é tão corajoso u

Itachi: Pra chutar o Orochimaru não é preciso coragem, mas uma boa bota e um pouco de desinfetante!

Mah: Calem a boca!Tá na hora da novela!

Sakura: Mas era o que eu tava falan...

Mah: MORRE!! _atira mais kunais, shurikens e tudo que há de bom ;D_

Sakura: x.x'

Mah: Agora... à novela!! o/

**Novela Fios Róseos de uma Paixão**

Narrador: Ash e seus amigos estavam a caminho da sua quarta batalha de ginásio quando... ops, folha errada. Só me deixa achar a folha certa... Dragon Ball não... Bleach não... One Piece não... é chutado

Sasuke: Deixa que eu narro u.u

Gabi: É nisso que dá o Kakuzu contratar gente que trabalha em mais um monte de outros lugares as mesmo tempo ¬¬'

Sasuke: Shhiu!!Continuando, ou melhor, começando, no último capítulo vimos que nossa protagonista

Gabi: Enjoadinha por sinal ¬¬

Sasuke: Cala a boca que eu num pedi comentarista ¬¬ continuando, vimos que nossa protagonista, Sakura, se encontrava no topo do Everest (wtf??) junto com seu amado, Sai:

- Oh Sai-kun, eu esperei tanto tem por isso!É quase como se meu sonho se tornasse realidade!

- Eu também feios..amor, eu também.

- Pena que está tão frio que meus dedos estão sofrendo necrose!

- Eca!Exorcisa então! empurra Sakura

Sasuke: E como nossa protagonista estava parecendo uma bola de tantos casacos que usava, ela saiu rolando e rolando pelo Everest, atropelando muitos escaladores em quanto descia.

- Ahh!Cuidado!

- Não! Uma bola de neve gigante e vermelha!! Ahh /o/ _foge_

Sasuke: E assim foi rolando até que...parou de rolar, óbvio ¬¬ mas ela parou de rolar porque na verdade, havia batido em uma pedra, e direto na cabeça!

- x.x'

- Ei, está machucada, bola de neve gigante e vermelha?

- Não, to só tendo uma hemorragia mesmo

- Ah tá...tchau o/

Sasuke: E assim, ficou ali, até morrer pela terceira vez só nesse capítulo. Fim.

Gabi: Cala boca! _chuta Sasuke_ Toda novela tem que terminar com pelo menos um casamento. Agindo assim, até parece que você não acompanhava Duas Caras uu

Sasuke: Mas eu não... tá bom, acompanhava sim o/

Gabi: Eu vou narrar agora!

Sasuke: Vai reviver a Sakura?

Gabi: Nem a pau Juvenal ;D

Gabi: E assim, depois da morte de Sakura, todos compareceram no enterro, principalmente sua linda irmã, Gabriella, que lá conheceu um homem lindo e seu casou com ele! Fim u

Mah: _chuta Gabi _Eu vou ter que narrar essa budega né? No enterro, Sai paquerou todas as meninas do local, menos uma que ele apelidou de "criatura mais linda do mundo", Gabriella, que num acidente cai na cova e foi enterrada junto com o caixão o alpinista atropelado ficou milionário com seu best-seller "Como minha vida foi quase tirada por uma bola de neve gigante e vermelha", e muitos outros personagens desconhecidos todos foram para o casamento entre... entre quem mesmo??

Temari: O meu!!/o/ Bota a fita ai!

Todos: Não!!T.T

Temari: Alguém quer se ver comigo e minhas Havaianas de Pau do Urahara??

Todos: Tá, bota a fita!

_(não) Ler capítulo 5_

Mah: E depois, como sempre, foram pra uma festa onde todo mundo tava vestido de branco e viveram felizes para sempre /o/. Fim

**Fim da Novela Fios Róseos de uma Paixão**

Itachi: Isso foi o final da novela?Quem é o escritor disso?

Mah: Eu ué XD

Itachi: Faz sentido.

Sasuke: Bastante uu

Gabi: Cara...O.o

Mah: O quê??

Gabi: Não teve nenhuma cena propriamente yaoi nesse capitulo ainda! O.o

Mah: A gente dá um jeito! ;D SASUKE!!NARUTO!!GAARA!!LEE!!DEIDARA!SASORI!

Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Deidara e Sasori: Que é?

Mah: É pra se catar (ui)

Naruto: Como assim?

Sasuke: Assim teme! _agarra Naruto e o beija_

_Mah: VOCÊS TAMBÉM!ò.ó_

Lee e Gaara: Tá! _fazem o mesmo_

Mah: E vocês, Deidara e Sasori?

Deidara e Sasori: _já estão fazendo o mesmo faz tempo ;D_

Mah: Kiiba!!

Kiba: Que foi?

Todos: O.O

Kiba: QUE FOI?

Gabi: Olha pra você!

Kiba: Ahn??AHHHHHH! _CENSURADO- está de camisa social aberta e de sunga boxer -CENSURADO_

Mah: Nada, eu só precisava ver isso _hemorragia nasal_

Gabi: Porque todo esse interesse pelo Kiba?

Mah: Nada, ele só é gostoso ;D

Itachi: Hentai!! _voadora na Mah_

Kiba: Er... isso conclui nossa lamentável fic!Ah é: AU-AU ;

**Fim**

Mah: Acabou o que era podre XD

Gab: Sim, acabou...x.x'

Mah: Peraí, agora nós temos que terminar com um grande coral e todo mundo!Menos você enfermeira ¬¬'

Enfermeira: Droga x.x

_Hoje a festa é sua_

_Hoje a festa é nossa_

_É de quem quiser_

_Quem vier_

_A festa é sua _

_Hoje a festa é nossa_

_É de quem vierrr_

Mah: Não tem música melhor não?Já sei, meu encerramento favorito de Naruto /o/ (_quem já ouviu a música, imagine o Jyraya cantando o primeiro parágrafo com todos atrás dele XD)_

**Viva Rock – Orange Range**

Orange Range wo shitteru kai  
kaa-chan-tachi ni wa naishou dazo  
omase na ano ko mo kiiteruze  
haiuei tobasu nya mottekoi

sekai juu hora waratteru sora miagete  
saa tachiagatte oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah  
sekai juu hora kawatteku minna ganbatte  
So tachiagatte oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah Oh yeah

HI Say! chikyuu wa mawaru kimi no tame ni asa ga kuru  
hada no iro ya me no iro kachikan datte iro iro  
boku mo kimi mo dosoku de hagu kiss I LOVE YOU  
saa, ote wo haishaku japuniizu piipoo

sekai juu hora waratteru sora miagete  
saa tachiagatte oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah  
sekai juu hora kawatteku minna ganbatte  
So tachiagatte oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah

sekai wa hiroi hiroi totetsu mo naku  
ooki hito chiisai hito bibide babide buu  
dakara atama nayamasen na kimi wa kimi da  
sekai wa maji de kagirinee n da  
saa ashinami soroete one two one two

sekai juu hora waratteru sora miagete  
saa tachiagatte oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah  
sekai juu hora kawatteku minna ganbatte  
So tachiagatte oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah

hito wa toki ni mayoi naki sore de mo sora wo miagete  
de igo no hana wa akaku moe hiroki daichi fumishime  
tomo no warau goe to futto ukabu kimi no egao  
atatakai hizashi mai oriru chikara ikou hajime kara

sekai juu hora waratteru sora miagete  
saa tachiagatte oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah  
sekai juu hora kawatteku minna ganbatte  
So tachiagatte oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah

**Kissus!Obrigado a Todos que estavam seguindo a fic e comentando, sorry se eu não reservei espaço pra review, mas é que eu queria mesmo postar logo o final, depois de tanto tempo sem postar x.x'**


End file.
